An Ordinary Miracle II: Dive into Darkness
by Mezame
Summary: Emily Jason is back with all your favourite Shark Tale characters! When trouble brews in the Twilight Zone, Emily calls on her friends for help, but the problem soon grows not long after help arrives...
1. Chapter 1

Intro

[Onsthorpe… Twilight Zone… English Channel…]

_A dream… No… A nightmare…_

_A young red and black boy Lionfish peers out of the window and gazes out into the blue of the Twilight Zone…_

_In his sight, there's someone swimming off into the distance… A small, dark figure…_

_The boy tries to cry out… but all he can achieve is the whispering of 'Come back… Come back…'_

…

"Come back… Come back…" The Lion fish cries in his sleep.

"Jack?" Speaks an alert voice. "Jack!"

"Whoa!" The teenaged Lion fish opens his eyes and gasps.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Asks a child Anglerfish.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Questions a child Glassfish.

"What was it about this time?" Enquires a child Glowing Blowfish.

The Lionfish, now known to be Jack, shakes his head and attempts to wake himself up. "No, no… I'm alright." He tries to reassure the small group of children surrounding him. "Anyway, what are you all doing up at this hour?" He questions them.

"You woke us up." Replies the little Glassfish boy.

Jack the Lionfish stutters for words. "Well, get back to bed before you wake up the others too." He orders.

"Yes, Jack." - "Sorry, Jack." - "We were just worried about you, Jack." Each of them reply.

The Lionfish watches on as the three younglings swim off into the darkness of the cavern.

Jack briefly gazes around at the short ledges on the cavern walls. The ledges are scattered with sleeping children of all underwater species… and Jack is the leader of them all.

With a tiresome sigh, Jack settles his head back down upon his sponge pillow and attempts to settle himself back to sleep. But all the while, he dreads the fearsome nightmare that he assumes will await him in his slumber.

What the nightmare is about he dare not tell the children… he dare not tell them about the time he witnessed the escapology of one little Glassfish who eventually changed the world.

Alas, the little Glassfish he dreams of is not little anymore and neither is she a runaway. This glassfish triumphantly returned two years ago and has since put her haunting past behind her… Which is more than what can be said for Jack and his troublesome dreams…

Jack the Lionfish did manage to slumber once again, however, just as he assumed, the reoccurring nightmare came back to haunt him once again…

"Come back…" Jack whispers in his sleep. "Come back, Emily. Please come back…"

Chapter 1

Welcome Back!

_Hellooooooooo_! _WECLOME_ _BACK_!

It's _soooo_ nice to talk to you again! I'll be you can't guess who this is?

EMILY!

That's right! I'm back! Isn't it great? (Oh, and don't worry. Your favourite Shark Tale characters are back too, but they're just hanging around for a while before their chance to tell this story comes).

Well, just like you read in the last story I made it back home and here I am. Dwelling in the Twilight Zone where I belong. But it's now been two years since that last story and some things have changed; like my age for one. I'm not thirteen anymore, I'm fifteen. And Tyler's not three anymore, he's five and he's going to school! And so am I! I'm back at school now that we can afford it.

Some other things have changes too; like the Twilight Zone being a free world just like it should be… Apart from the fact that there's been an increase in petty crime recently, but that's nothing compared to all the abuse of the labourers all those years ago.

Never mind, I'm just chatting away again. I'm just so excited to have you back!

Well, I'd best get myself ready. I've got to take Tyler to school this morning…

Oh, you won't believe what a clever little boy he is now! He's so bright and well behaved, (I guess he didn't learn that 'well behaved' part from me). He's the smartest in his class and he's growing up so fast… Oh… I love my little brother…

…

"Emily." Tyler moaned at me that morning. "I've got to be at school in fifteen minutes. What are you faffing about at?"

I was faffing about at my own school issues, I was a little late doing my homework. I was sat at the kitchen table and quickly scribbling on my papers with a pencil while Tyler was all ready and floating in the hallway waiting for me.

"Emily!" Tyler moaned louder.

"Emily." Louise joined in the adolescent moaning. "Come on. You can sort that out later."

"No, I can't!" I protested. "Mrs Fish-eye wants it yesterday."

"You're teachers name is Mrs Fisherman, Emily." Louise reprimanded me a little bit. "You shouldn't be so rude about people behind their back."

"Yes, mum(!)" I swaggered with my sarcastic reply.

Louise just sighed "Just take Tyler to school. _Now_, _please_!" She started to swim on back to her own work. Louise is at college now and so is Alice. Louise wants to be a teacher and Alice wants the be an actress. Alice an actress(?) Keep dreaming sister! Alice is pretty, but she's also pretty thick!

"Emily!" Tyler squealed at me from the hallway.

"Alright!" I snapped as I closed my book and shoved it into my bag pack. "Yet again I shall sacrifice my good work just so that you can get to school on time."

"That's right." Tyler spoke in my moody tone of voice, he only copied me like he sometimes does.

So, school it was.

I swung my bag onto my back and took Tyler by his left fin and escorted him through the door and into the open water.

The light from the doorway shone out a short distance into the dark-blue saltwater. The Twilight Zone is always dark, but that's the way we like it.

I sighed and smiled as I lightly tugged on Tyler's fin and encouraged him to swim along side me.

And as we swam deep into the abyss, from the point of view of anyone watching… we simply disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last SchoolRun

Chapter 2

The Last School-Run

"Emily." Tyler moaned at me again. (Oh! He's done nothing but moan the moment we left the house. He's always like this)! "My fins are getting tired."

"Well, I'm not carrying you, that's for certain." I sighed in annoyance.

We were no longer surrounded by nothing but darkness at this point. Instead we were surrounded by other children with responsible adults. (Yes, I know I'm not an adult, but I'm still responsible).

"_Emily_…"

"What!" I was quick to snap.

"I've for gotten my turtle toy!"

"Well, you'll just have to make do without it."

"_No_…" (Moan, moan, moan)! "I want my Ting Turtle…"

"Urgh!" I groaned. "This school run is supposed to be a mummy or daddy's job, not an unappreciated sister's job."

"But we haven't got a mummy or daddy."

I sort of slowed down what Tyler said that. "Yes, I know that."

"Do you think that we could ever get another mummy?" Tyler asked me an awkward question.

"Say, you seem to have forgotten all about that turtle toy you forgot about." I tried to change the subject.

But then, Tyler suddenly stopped swimming.

"Ty, what's wrong?" I took note of the melancholy look in his eyes.

"Emily…" (I thought he was about to moan at me again). "I want a mummy."

Alright… Now I really didn't know what to say.

"I… I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Why?"

How was I supposed to explain this to a five-year-old boy? I just sighed and tugged at his fin again to encourage him to swim on. "Come on, let's see if we can get there on time for once."

Tyler looked up once I pulled at him and he suddenly didn't look so sad anymore. But then, he suddenly pointed out his right fin and cried: "Cor, look!"

I turned my head in the direction he was pointing. There was a crowd a short distance away in front of the school… and _police_!

I rushed with Tyler to see what was happening and to see if we could still get into the school.

"Emily, you're going to pull my fin off!" Tyler squealed, but for good reason this time.

"Sorry." I then slowed down since we was almost there anyway.

I floated with my brother at the back of the crowd. I needed to swim to the front.

"Tyler, keep hold of my fin." I told him. "I don't want to lose you."

I then felt my little brother's grip on my right fin tighten.

"Good boy." I praised him.

I pushed my way through the crown and reached the front in no time with Tyler still holding on.

I gazed through the Primary School gates. There were police and guarding the front doors.

"What's going on?" I called to one of the officers.

"Someone's set off the pollution alarms. No-one's allowed in yet." The officer replied back to me.

"What do we do Emily?" Tyler tugged at my fin.

"I'll tell you what." I said, smiling with satisfaction. "We're going to just stay here until this whole event is over. Because this is the perfect excuse for being late for _my_ school. And the perfect opportunity to get some homework done."

I guided Tyler out of the crown and towards the lamppost that was resting just outside the gathered masses of little fish and their mummies and daddies.

"But my school…" Tyler moaned.

"Look, you may like it but I don't. And my school is even further to swim. Besides, you can't go in right now, so why don't you just read one of your baby books and be quiet for once." I slumped myself against the lamppost and opened my homework book.

"I'm not a baby and I don't read baby books." Tyler grumbled.

I didn't reply. I just wanted him to be quiet for a few minutes. We had no choice but to wait anyway.

I briefly read my homework while Tyler sat himself on the ground and took out some toy buildings from his bag. (God knows what he keeps in there).

However, my peace didn't last long when it was once again broken by a voice… but this time it wasn't Tyler's.

"Excuse me." Said a gentleman fish who approached us. "Are you two Tyler and Emily Jason by any chance?"

I was a little surprised.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Mr Hamilton!" Tyler cried out. Well, at least he seemed to know him. "Emily, he's is the caretaker!"

"Oh." I said. "Are you?"

"Yes, erm…" He began. "I've actually been able to take off the alarm on the back door to Tyler's classroom. It's been declared safe and they're planning to start bringing in pupils soon."

"Oh, yay!" Tyler cried with joy.

"Oh, _great_(!)" I groaned with sarcasm. "Well, come on then." I took hold of Tyler's left fin again.

"Right then." Said the caretaker. "Follow me round the back."

I followed alright. But I was still going to hang around for a while to get my homework done and I didn't care if I was late for my own school.

Out of the way of the noisy crowd, the caretaker led us round the back of the school and through the back gate.

But all of a sudden I felt a tug on my right fin as Tyler slow his swimming.

"Ty, come on." I nagged.

"Emily." Tyler didn't sound his usual cheerful self that he was only minutes ago. "I don't feel safe."

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"I'm not a _baby_!" Tyler shrieked. "I'm just scared. I don't like going in school this way. I feel like something's wrong."

I chose to ignore his childish superstition as we were led into the building.

We found ourselves in a classroom alright. Lots of little desks and shelves and pictures on the wall.

"Alright." I said. "Which desk is yours?"

But the reply I got from Tyler shook me a little. "This isn't my classroom…"

Suddenly… BANG! The backdoor we came in slammed shut from the outside.

"Emily!" Tyler clung on to me.

"It was probably just a current, that's all." But I must admit, I was starting to panic myself. And I was about to panic even more after what happened next…

Psssss… I heard a hissing sound from behind me. I clung on to Tyler and embowered him. My instinct was to protect him.

The hissing was coming from the ceiling; I looked up. I then saw purple liquid seep into the room from the pollution alarm.

As the purple substance began to fill the room Tyler began to cough and splutter… and then so did I.

"T…Tyler!" I cried through coughing. "Keep hold of my fin!" I then felt myself starting to become drowsy. "Stay awake, Ty!" I screamed. "Tyler! Stay awake!"

…

"Em…i…ly…" I heard this fain voice… Everything was dark… All I could hear was:…

"EMILY!"

"AH!" That woke me up.

I suddenly shot up from the floor where I was lain. I swished my head around to see where I was… I was at home!

"Oh." I sighed. "It was just a dream…"

"What was just a dream?" Louise, the one who woke me up, sounded like she was panicking. "Emily, where's Tyler?"

"He…" I thought for a moment. "He's at school… isn't he?"

Louise snatched hold of a not of paper from the kitchen side and handed it to me. "_You_ _tell_ _me_!"

Ok, now I was starting to get worried.

"You were dropped of at the doorstep like a parcel… _That_ was tied around your right fin."

I dared myself to glance at the paper… I read the words… 'Ransom instructions will follow"… and there was this strange symbol at the bottom of the page.

"Ra… Ra…" I had to bring myself to say it. "Ran… Ransom?" I started to breath really heavily.

Louise then worryingly stared me in the eye. "Emily…" She whispered as she trembled. "Where's Tyler?"


	3. Chapter 3: What's goin down in Reef City

Chapter 3

What's Going Down in Reef City?

_{O} -Yo, yo! _

{A} - Aright!

**{L} - Guess who's **_**bAAAAAaaaaack**_**!**

_{O} - Guess who's back with a brand new rap?_

{A} - And guess who they brought back at great expense to tell another story?

_{O} - Oscar, man. That's who!_

{A} - Angie too!

**{L} - Don't forget Lenny! Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark!**

{A} - Alright, now. This whole 'different style text' thing is getting a little complicated now. So why don't you let me tell the story?

_{O} - Ow, Ang. Come on, these people need me. Do you honestly think there gonna see more style from you than me?_

**{L} - Hey! What about me? I'm the shark here so I'm in charge and I say I'm telling this part of the story!**

_{O} - Sure, veggie boy(!)_

{A} - Look, one of us has gotta tell this story. It can't be all three can it?

**{L} - Alright, what about a vote? Hey, you guys reading this stuff! Who do you want to tell this part of the story?**

_{O} - Come on, you can't possible let this shark-softy tell a story like this?_

{A} - Well, let's just see what the readers think, shall we?

…

Yeah! I guess this means that I'm the authors favourite character. _It's_…_Lenny_!

Well, _where do I begin_? Two years is a long time and a heck of a lota stuff happened here while you've been away.

First thing's first, I think I'd better tell you about something that's happened to me… I've gotta sweetheart.

That's right! My pretty little Kate. She's a great white like me! Oh, she's so pretty and so much fun. She's got this giggle… and this smile… and… _Ahh_… I love her so much… and my two little boys…

…Err, yeah. That's another thing… I'm a daddy!

If any of you have read '_No_ _Air_' by a lady named 'sharkiefangir94' then you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, I'll just give you a little explanation…

I have a wife named Kate and two twin boys named Sebastian and Sheldon, they're just babies though. They're nine months old! Isn't that cute?

Sheldon can be a little bit of a fin-full at times because he's always upsetting his brother by poking him and Sebastian's often cries for attention. But they're so adorable!…

Err… yeah. Next to tell you about is Angie and Oscar.

You remember that in the last story they got married, right? Well, now they've taken the next step in their relationship…

Angie's expecting!

She's already got a little bump on her tummy where the baby's growing! Oh, oh, it's all been about babies these past two years. First my sweetheart Kate gave birth to twins and now Angie and Oscar are gonna be a mummy and daddy too!

Oh, boy… you can probably guess that because Angie's pregnant she's been on maternity leave. But that means that the Whale Wash has been without her and boy have they been struggling. That place has been falling apart without Angie at reception.

But, Mr Sykes'll just have to cope until Angie returns.

For the time being, that mummy-to-be is staying at home with the daddy-to-be.

"Can you hear anything?" Angie asked her husband.

Angie was cuddled on the sofa as Oscar was listening to her tummy.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Oscar suddenly light up with enthusiasm. "That little dude's kicking around like crazy!"

"I know." Said Angie. "I can feel it and it's making my back ache. He's been kicking his little fins all day."

Oscar took his ear away from Angie's baby bump. "Hey, how do you know it's a 'he'? It's could be a girl, you know."

"Oh, I don't care." Sighed Angie. "I just can't wait until I can hold my little baby in my fins! How much longer is he going to _stay_ in there?"

"How am I supposed to know? I can't keep track of how many months have gone by."

"Seven and a half." Said Angie. "Seven and a half out of Nine. Less than two months to go… and that's not quick enough!" Angie sighed and relaxed further back into the sofa. "Come on, little guy." She talked to her baby. "Grow faster."

"Hey, hey! If it _is_ a guy, what are we gonna call him?"

"Oscar, we've been thinking of baby boy and baby girl names for the past four months and I can't make up my mind."

"Hmm… What about 'Kaycee'?"

Angie sighed pathetically. "No."

"Err… 'Joshua'?"

"No."

"Alright, alright. How about some girls name, eh?" Oscar tried to sound enthusiastic since Angie sounded a little hopeless. "Hey, how about 'Amy'?"

Angie just shook her head. "Oh, Oscar. I'm too tired to think about baby names right now. It's gonna stress me out."

"Alright, alright." Oscar calmly reassured his wife.

Oscar wrapped his fin around Angie as she cuddled him back in response.

It was clear to Oscar that Angie was all tired out. Apparently she practically started to fall asleep all cuddled up to her husband.

Oscar sighed a deep romantic sigh as he placed his left fin on Angie's baby bump. Bump… Oscar felt one last kick from his future child.

It would only be a matter of time until that baby was on it's way. Angie clearly couldn't wait and neither could the rest of us.

Boy or girl?… Only time was gonna tell.


	4. Chapter 4: An Urgent Wakeup Call

Chapter 4

An Urgent Wakeup Call

Ring… Ring, ring… Ring, ring… Ring, ring…

The phone next to the bed rung loudly and disturbed Luca the Octopus from his slumber…

…

Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!

This is none other than me! Angie!

Well, this is a pleasant surprise; talking to you and telling a story again.

Oh, and did Lenny tell you in the last chapter? I'm pregnant! I have a little baby bump and my friends keep asking to listen and feel my tummy. Sigh. Oh, but I don't want a baby bump anymore, I want a _baby_! When is it gonna move home? I can't wait much longer! I want to cuddle my baby girl or boy…I guess I'll just have to wait another month or so.

And as well as my baby bump, there's someone else who's recently become a parent. Lenny and his lady Kate. They have two kids of their own, now. Baby Sebastian and Baby Sheldon. I'm so proud of Lenny now that he's a dad, (I always have been proud of Lenny because he's such a special shark). Now everyone's waiting for Oscar to be a dad and soon he will be and I'll be the mum.

Alright, now that that's all clear let's get back to the story.

…

Now, where was I? Oh yeah.

The phone was ringing at Luca's bed side and it was five o'clock in the morning.

But, nevertheless, Luca sat up and tried to lift his floppy, bulbous head.

He reached out one of his tentacles and picked up the phone.

"…Ciao?" He apparently sounded really dozy.

But despite him picking up the phone it continued to ring… That was because he hadn't picked up the phone, he'd picked up and empty wine bottle instead.

Luca then shook his head and woke himself up a little more before reaching out again and picking up the real phone this time.

"Ciao?"

"Luca!" Cried an urgent voice on the other end of the phone.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Luca it's me, Emily?"

"Emily?" Luca was so dozy he didn't even recognise the name.

"I don't know no 'Emily'."

"Luca, it's Emily Jason! The glassfish who came to Reef City two years ago! I insulted your boss before backing down after a reprimanding. I proved my worth to Lino and earned the respect of you and the mob! _I played the piano_!"

"_Eay_, _Jason_." Said Luca, finally remembering and recognising Emily's voice. But then he suddenly didn't sound so thrilled to here from her. "Jason, have you got any idea what time it is?"

"I don't care!" Emily screamed. "Luca, I need your help. You and Lino and the mob have to help me! My brother's been kidnapped!"

"Who's been kidnapped?"

"My brother! Tyler! The little blue fish who loved the Sharkslayer so much!"

"Oh, that little guy… Wait a sec, _kidnapped_?"

"Look, I have a ransom note that has this trademark stamped on the bottom and I don't know what it means. If I fax it to you could you tell me what it is and who might have take my brother and why?"

"Hmm…" Luca groaned. "Does it have to be now?"

"_Yes_!" Emily screamed urgently.

Luca then struggled out of bed and stumbled to fight his sleepiness and swim upright. "Alright, send it over. I'll call you back."

"No, I'll call _you_ back, _numbskull_, because you don't know this number!"

"Alright, alright! Quit screaming already. Five minutes and call back. Addio." Luca was quick to put the phone down.

He made his way to his office, stumbling with drowsiness and fighting to keep his eyes open.

By the time he got there the fax machine was already printing off whatever it was receiving. Sheet after sheet of paper was drifting away from the printer and floating all over the place.

Luca reached out, snatched hold of one of the printed sheets and held it up to his eyes.

There was the trademark Emily was talking about… and Luca recognised it alright…

"Oh, shell…" He suddenly woke up from his drowsiness when he say the symbol. "Oh, shell. This is bad. This is _real_ bad."


	5. Chapter 5: Phone a Friend

Chapter 5

Phone a Friend

_EJ_ _phoned_? That's what I heard.

Yo, dudes. The _O's_ back in the game! (And for those of you who don't know the 'O', it's _Oscar_)!

How ya'll doin'? How ya'll been? Man, it's been years, hasn't it? Yeah, about two. Two years and I haven't seen or heard from EJ since.

That's is, until Luca called us all up at half past five in the morning saying that EJ'd phoned up and that she was in trouble. EJ in trouble? Tell me something new(!).

Anyway, Lino called a meeting at about nine o'clock and invited me, Angie and Sykes along to it.

A meeting? About something that was happening to Emily? Ok, that's when I realized that something had to be _seriously_ wrong!

So, there we were, gathered around that long table in the mess hall. There was me and Angie and Sykes, but also Lenny, Kate, Luca and Lino. All of us; waiting to hear what had been going on in EJ's world.

"I'm afraid that there ain't no easy way to say this." Lino began. "You all remember Miss Emily's little brother?"

"Tyler?" Said Lenny.

Lino nodded and sighed and after a long pause… "He's been kidnapped."

GASP Oh, my gosh! _Tyler_? That cool little micro dude had been _kidnapped_?

Angie suddenly took hold of my fin and cuddled into me when she gasped. I hugged her back, I was just as shocked as she was.

"_Ty_?" Lenny said urgently. "W… _Why_?"

"I'm about to explain." Said Lino. "Miss Emily called Luca this morning and faxed him the ransom note."

"_Ransom note_?" Sykes exclaimed. "Wh… What? You're saying that somebody _wants_ something for EJ?"

"And her family too,it appears." That's when Lino threw a copy of the ransom note onto the table and in full view of us all.

"'Ransom instructions will follow'?" Kate, (Lenny's wife), read out loud. "Oh, Lenny… How could somebody do something like that to a toddler?"

Lenny hugged Kate closed and tried to calm her sorrow a little.

"That symbol is from a group of Frenchies." Luca explained. "I recognised it the moment I saw it."

"Now listen." Lino grabbed our attention. "I've already began to figure out what's going on from what Miss Jason has told me over the phone. Before that revolution in the English Channel, the Twilight Zone was full of factories and businesses that were illegally run by some French crustaceans. After the revolution, things were made fairer for everyone living in Miss Emily's world. But those French crabs lost their power."

Lino pointed toward the ransom paper. "That symbol is their trademark. And something tells me that they're blaming the revolution that brought them down on a family of four siblings."

"Emily and her sisters and her little brother." Lenny realized and finished his dads explanation.

"But… but they can't possibly want _money_!" I said. "EJ's not rich so what do they want instead?"

"I don't know and neither does Miss Jason." Said Lino.

Lenny picked up the ransom note from the table and studied it in his hand.

The trademark was the claw of a crab in a red ring. It was simple but it was also scary.

Now, for a moment it looked like Lenny was in some sort of a trance staring at that symbol… But that's when he suddenly leaped into action.

"Pop, you've gotta send me over there!" Lenny exclaimed.

"_What_?" Lino sounded a little shocked.

"Pop, Emily needs us! Not just over here talking things over! We need to do something _practical_!"

"So you think that swimming over fifteen hundred miles to the other side of the Atlantic all on your own will clear everything up(!)?"

"I… I can't just leave her there to deal with this on her own, pop."

"She has her _sisters_!"

"That's not enough! What can _they_ do to get Tyler back?"

"What can _you_ do to get him back?"

"I don't know!" Lenny yelled. "_Anything_! But I just can't stay here while something like this is going on over in Emily's world! Please, pop! You've got to let me help her! You owe her for when she solved the 'Money Robbing' mystery of yours."

"Hey! Don't you tell me who I owe! I owe _nothing_! People owe _me_! _Alright_?"

Alright, now this little argument was starting to disrupted the who meeting. When sharks start fighting, you never know who their gonna take it out on… And I sure didn't fancy being Lino's next meal at a time like this.

But just when I though that all of us were all edgy, that's when Angie let go of my fin and swam right up to the arguing sharks.

Her sudden appearance broke everything up. And that's when she swam up to Lenny and said: "I'm coming with you."

"_WHAT_?" Now, that time it came from all of us.

"No way, Ang." I wasn't about to let her do something like that. "Not while you're double trouble!" I referred to the baby.

"Then come with me!"

"_Me_?"

"_Yes_!" Angie screeched a little. "Because Lenny's right!"

"I am?" Said Lenny.

"Look." Said Ang. "Emily doesn't need us here working out what's going on and what she should do next. She needs us there in person. I'm not prepared to just float here and leave her to cope with this all alone. That's what she's always had to do, cope _alone_! We helped her once before and we can do it again!"

"But that means travelling all the way over to the English Channel!" Sykes joined in the discussion.

"So?" Said Lenny. "You said you'd been there before, right?"

"Right." Said Sykes.

"So it can't be that difficult."

"Listen, buddy. You have no idea how long it takes to travel over there. Standard travel takes seven days."

"_Seven_ _days_?" Angie whined.

We all groaned at that, you know?

"Hey, if you could afford it, you could always take the express shuttle." Said Luca.

Ok, that's when we all went quiet.

"What's that?"

"Eh, it's just something that gets you over there in a day."

"In a _day_?" Lenny exclaimed with a positive little glimmer of hope.

"That's what we need!" Angie shook my shoulders.

"Ang, I'm not sure if I can afford something like that…"

"I can." Said Lino.

All of a sudden it sounded like he had a change of mind.

"That '_express_'…" He continued. "…Is for emergency purposes only and by the sound of things… this is an emergency, alright."

"Pop?" Lenny suddenly smiled and sounded _real_ hopeful.

"I'll send you over there but not on your own."

"Pop! I'm fully grown adult! I've got a wife and two kids! I can look after myself!"

"Lenny, not even _I _would go to that hell hole on my own. That Twilight Zone is one of the harshest places on earth."

"I'll go with him." Said Angie."

"Miss Angie, that would only be one more thing to worry about considering you present state." Said Lino, referring to Angie's pregnancy.

"Then I'll go with her." (I'm still not sure why I said that). "The three of us." I said. "Me, Angie and Lenny."

"Yeah, and with Emily as our guide we'll all be safe." Said Lenny as he grouped us all together with his pectoral fins and kinda squished us all.

Lino took one long serious look at the three of us. He didn't look so sure. It looked like it was gonna be a 'No way' answer…

"Alright." Said Lino and surprised us all. "Only because I trust that kid. I know Miss Emily's never been one to let me down."

"Yes!" The three of all cried.

"Wait, wait…" Angie broke up all the commotion. "Now, remember: This isn't some vacation. We're going to help Emily, right?"

"Right." I said.

"And this isn't gonna be some swim in the park." Said Lino. "A word of warning…" And let me tell ya, this word of warning, was about to send chills down my dorsal fin. "Don't get lost in the dark."


	6. Chapter 6: Farewell  Arrivedrci

Chapter 6

Farewell - Arrivedrci

There it was… The Trans-Atlantic-Express…

Hey, guys! Lenny's back to tell you about the morning we set sail (well, we weren't sailing but, you know).

Now, I was expecting this Trans-Atlantic thing to be a giant Sailfish or something like that… But instead, it was some sort of _machine_!

Machines only come from up _there_! Above the surface. Where humans come from!

"Hey, Kate." I asked who I thought would be the best person to ask about this strange human-made machine. "What exactly is that thing?"

"I…I really don't know. I think it's some sort of old torpedo." But Kate could help but change the subject. "Oh, Lenny you will be careful, won't you? I've heard that there's monsters in the Twilight Zone."

"Monsters? _Nah_, I'll be alright, Kate. Nobody's gonna dare take on a shark."

"I'll still be worrying the whole time you're gone." Kate leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek. "And what about the kids?"

That's when I looked aside of Kate and to the floating double buggy.

There, laying in the baby buggy was my two little boys.

Sebby was staring up at me and looked as if he was about to smile. Sheldon was fidgeting around and looked like he was a little uncomfortable… And he made it clear that he wasn't happy when he turned round onto his side and started poking at Sebby.

And at that, Sebastian's smile turned into a moaning cry.

"Oh, Sheldon." I reached in and picked him up to help out Sebastian. I held him up to my face and smiled. "You will be good for your mommy won't you?"

Sheldon just stated gormlessly at me. "Oh, you little monster." I brought him close and cuddled him softly.

Kate brought Sebby out of the buggy behind me and hushed his crying. "They're both little monsters." She said as she giggled.

"Oh, come here." I cooed over Kate and Sebastian and hugged hold of the two of then while still keeping hold of Sheldon. As I cuddled my wife and sons I felt myself starting to cry with sadness and with joy. I loved my family… I was going to miss them so much.

"I love you, Kate!" I really did cry then.

"I love you so much, Lenny. Please come back safe." Kate sobbed too.

"I promise, Kate. I promise I'll come back safe and sound."

…

After a last good bye to my wife I boarded the Trans-Atlantic torpedo and continued to wave from the window.

There was my wife, encouraging our babies to wave back as she smiled with tears fading into the water.

"Hey… Lenny…" Said a sympathetic voice from behind me. "She'll be fine. And so will they." Said Angie.

"What about your baby, Angie? You can't exactly leave it behind but do you think you'll be alright going so far away when you're pregnant?"

"I'll be fine. As long as I with Oscar I'll be alright."

"I hope so. You know kids aren't as easy to look after as you might think." I said as I looked back out of the window at my family.

"Well, at least I'm not having _twins_. Hee, hee." Angie giggled.

…

Soon enough, we all heard the pilot on the speakers telling us all to fasten our seatbelts and hold on tight.

Me, Angie and Oscar were the only ones aboard since nobody has had to use this kinda transportation or been able to afford it before. I must admit, I was a little scared.

"H… how fast does this thing go exactly?" I asked whoever was listening.

"How am I supposed to know?" Said Oscar. "You're dad's paying for this, not me."

"Well, I heard that this goes about four-hundred kilometres an hour."

"F…f…" I was panicking. "_Four_-_hundred_? Are you sure this thing's _safe_?"

"Why ask me? How am I supposed to know?"

"_Doesn't anyone know if this thing's safe_!"

…"'This is you pilot speaking'." We heard on the tannoy. "'We are about to take off. Please make sure you are safely secure…'"

"About to take off?" I just realized something: If I was a human, wouldn't be a very good flyer!

The whole vessel started to rumble.

"Oh, boy…" I gripped hold of the chair arms and just held on tight. I felt like I was about to be blown into _space_!

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *WHOOOOSH!*


	7. Chapter 7: Twilight Trouble

Chapter 7

Twilight Trouble

A lot of people think that because I'm five years old that I can't read or write properly yet… But you're wrong. I'm a very clever boy for my age.

Hello. My name's Tyler Jason. I'm Emily's little brother and I'm supposed to tell you about what happened when woke up after I was kidnapped.

Well, it was _really_ dark. I know the Twilight Zone always is but this was because I was blindfolded.

I shook my head about when I woke up because I was trying to wake myself up and shake off my blindfold. I realized my fins were tied together so that didn't help me either.

Then all of a sudden… "Quel est votre nom?" I heard a voice that sounded like an old male. "Quel est votre nom? [What is your name?]" He asked me again.

He was speaking in French! I knew some French! (I _do_ live in the English Channel that's shared by English and French Fish).

"Err… Je suis Tyler. [I'm Tyler]." I said. "Parlez-vous anglais? [Do you speak English?] Mon francais n'est pas tres bonne. [My French isn't very good]."

After I said that, someone removed my blindfold from behind me.

"No, no, no." Said the person untying my blindfold to the person in front of me. "This is not how we treat our guest." He talked in a French accent. Whoever these people were they were Frenchies alright.

"Who are you lot?" I asked them.

But as my blindfold came off some of my questions were answered for me.

I saw crabs! About a dozen of them! And behind me was another… "Welcome, young Tyler." Said a giant crab who swam in front of me from behind me.

"Who are _you_?" I opened my eyes really widely because I was surprised at how big he was.

"Who am I?" He said. "What's in a name? A crustacean by anyother name would still be as _deadly_." He gentaly reached out his claw and snapped it in front of my face as he said the word 'deadly'.

"That's from _Shakspere_!" I smiled.

"That it is…!" He sounded surprised at what I knew. "You _are_ a clever little boy, aren't you?"

"I'd be even cleverer if I knew your name."

"You can address me as Capitan Claude."

"Captain Claude?"

"No, Cap-i-tan Claude."

"Capitan Claude…" I spoke in a moaning voice again. "…Why did you kidnap me?"

He then smile a smile that scared me a bit. I'd never seen a smile like that before. "I'm so glad you asked, little one."

He pushed away from the floor and swam over to a table in the middle of the room. "Your sisters…" He started to say. "…Are the ones most directly responsible for the revolution. The revolution that ruin me and my business. All my factories brought down, all of my labourers set free by order of the Queen _herself_!" He stared to sound a bit grumpy when he slamed his claw down on the table like that. "All because your sisters had to be so _noble_ and so _heroic_…! But there is a price to pay for being a good citizen. And believe me, my little one, the price you and your dear siblings will pay shall be steep."

"How much does it cost?" I asked.

"_Pardon_?"

"What my sisters have to pay for; How much is it going to cost? We've haven't got much money left over from our compensation, that's all."

But all the while I talked, Capitan Claude began to laugh.

"So innocent." He sighed and began to swim back over to me. "So innocent and so unaware of the danger you are in."

"Danger?" I started to get a bit scared. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? Capitan Claude?"

"I'm afraid that is entirely up to your sisters." He said. "If they do not comply and meet my demands… then I'm afraid I cannot guarentee your safety, my little one."

"Well, I'll be much safer if you untie me and send me home." I said hopefully.

But Claude just laughed again.

Was there something going on that I didn't understand? And if Capitan Claude didn't want money from my sisters… then what did he want instead?

"Capitan Claude." I started to ask another question. "If it's not money then what _do_ you want from my sisters?"

"Nothing that I expect a mere child of your age to understand." He said quickly. "However…" Now he started to speak slowly again. "I might as well ask you something that might help guarantee your sisters co-operation."

"Go ahead." I said. I wanted to help my family anyway I could.

"I believe that one of your sisters is… '_gifted'_ shall I say."

I didn't know what that meant. "What do you mean by 'gifted', Capitan Claude?"

"I believe that one of your sisters has a _special_ _ability_. Although I do not know which one, I _do_ know that you might be able to tell me." He placed his left pincer under my chin and lifted my head up. "Who, my little one? Who of your dear siblings is the gifted one?"

I tried to think what he was talking about. 'Gifted'? 'Special ability'? I honestly didn't know what he meant.

"Well…" I tried to be as helpful as I could. "Louise says that Alice is gifted. She says that Alice is going to be an actress someday and that she's really good and acting. And Louise is gifted too. She's really good at looking after us all…"

"No, no, Tyler!" Said Capitan Claude. "Which one of your sisters is the one who heals herself?"

Oh! Now I knew what he was talking about… But Emily told me to keep that a secret from everyone. I wasn't sure if I should tell the Capitan or not…

"I…" I stuttered. "I don't know." I tried to lie to keep my promise to Emily. "I don't know what your talking about. _Everyone_ heals themselves…"

But that's when the Capitan moved his claw from under my chin and grabbed hold of my neck instead.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"A name, little one."

I started to cry. Now he was hurting me and I was really, really scared. "_I_ _don't_ _know_!" I sobbed.

There must have been something wrong with the power at that point because the lights in the room started to go funny. That scared me even more!

"Oh, leave him be!" Shouted a voice from behind me. This voice didn't sound French; it sounded English.

"And who are you to order me around, master Bladen?" The Capitan shouted back.

"For crying out loud!" The 'Bladen' person yelled at Capitan Claude. "Stop tormenting the poor dear! If he could answer you I think he would have said something by now!"

Capitan Claude let go of me after that. I think he believed the 'Bladen' person.

I stopped my crying once I was let go of. Luckily for me the scary lights had stopped flickering at that moment.

I turned my head around to see who was behind me.

I then saw something even bigger than Capitan Claude… A _barracuda_!

"Please don't fear me, my dear." He said as he swam towards me. "Seriously. I mean you no harm."

I believed that he was telling the truth when he untied my bonds.

"Now you listen here!" The Capitan yelled at the barracuda named Bladen. "If you wish to receive the funding I am offering you then you'd better remember one thing: _I_ am in charge of this ransom, not you! You will do what _I_ order you to do or you will lose everything I am offering to give you! _Do_ _you_ _understand_?"

"I understand." Said the Barracuda. "But do you have to be so hard on someone so much smaller than yourself?"

I listened to them argue with me in the middle of it all. It _was_ me they were arguing over, wasn't it?

And how did Capitan Claude know that one of my sisters had a special ability?

There was something really strange and really, _really_ scary was going on that I didn't understand properly.

At that moment in time… I sure wished that Emily was there… because I was starting to get really, really, _really_ scared.


	8. Chapter 8: King's Cross Station

Chapter 8

The '_King's__Cross_' Station

I waited at the King's Cross station in London Reef for my friends to arrive. They said that they'd taken some new kind of fast transportation and that they'd be here by half ten this morning!

…

Hey up, it's me, Emily.

I'm sorry that I'm not going to do much of an intro to my new part. I'm not in a very enthusiastic mood as you can imagine with my little brother being kidnapped and all.

But at least I knew that help was on the way.

Louise and Alice called on their friends to help and I called on _mine_!

I was up in London Reef waiting for Angie, Oscar and Lenny to arrive.

For your information: London Reef is not in the Twilight Zone, nor is it part of it. London Reef is above it! It's just like Reef City but it's quite a bit smaller.

You see… Years and years ago there was one big reef in the English Channel. But there was this massive earthquake and it split the reef apart and created a huge deep crack in the middle of the two new reefs. The two reefs were later named 'London Reef' and 'Reef Paris'. As for the crack in the middle… That was to be later named the Twilight Zone.

But, right now I'm no longer in my safe, dark environment. I'm about a mile above it in London Reef waiting in the Kings Cross station for my friends to arrive.

…

They said they'd be here by half ten. It's now quarter to! Time and tide wait for no fish! (And nether do the people holding my little brother hostage).

But all of a sudden I heard a very important message on the tannoy: "'Now arriving at platform eight is the Trans-Atlantic express service from Reef City'." (Yes)! "'This train is reserved for exclusive V.I.F's only' ."

They were here!

I rushed down to platform eight to great them for when they arrived. I could wait to see them! It had been so long! Two years and I hadn't seen them since!

I quickly got down to platform eight, (well, quickly considering I'm a glassfish), and floated outside the gate.

I watched and waited with anticipation. I was so excited!

And then I saw it… This massive human-made vessel pulled into the station platform.

The automatic doors opened on the metal vessel and three very familiar characters swam out.

I was ecstatic… "Lenny!" I cried out. "Angie! Oscar! Over here!"

"Emily!" Lenny swiftly swam straight for the gate where I floated.

But Lenny's sheer size and strength overwhelmed me as he picked my up and cuddled me tightly.

"_I've missed you so much, you cute… tiny, little thing_."

"Lenny…" I managed to mouth out. "You're… chocking…me."

"Oh!" He was quick to let go when I said that. "Sorry."

"Yo, EJ!" Called out a cool tone of voice. "Long time no see."

"Oscar," I said as I high-fived him. "So glad you could make it… And _Angie_!"

"_Emily_." Angie held out her fins towards me.

I swam right up to Angie and threw my fins around her. "Angie, you even prettier than ever."

"Oo! Oo!" Angie sounded like I'd accidentally hurt her. "Careful, Emily."

"What's wrong, Angie?" I asked as I let go of her.

Angie placed her right fin on her tummy and I noticed a rather large bump under her scales.

"_Angie_…!" I gasped. "A _baby_?"

"That's right."

I suddenly shrieked with excitement. "Ah! Angie and Oscar are going to be a mummy and daddy!" I cheered and jumped up and down.

"Hey, Emily." Said Lenny. "_I_ already _am_ a daddy."

At that moment… I just started at my friends; eyes and mouth wide open.

"M…m… _more_ _babies_?"

"That's right. My two baby boys Sebastian and Sheldon."

All of a sudden, all this talking about babies may me feel incredibly sad. "There's only one baby missing." I sighed sorrowfully. "My little brother."

"Oh, honey." Angie empathised. "Of course, that's what we're here for."

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing, EJ." Said Oscar. "We're here to help you. We're gonna find Tyler no matter what it takes."

"Now, can we get goin'?" Said Lenny. "All these people in here are staring at me."

"That's probably because they've never seen a shark before." I said.

"What do you mean 'never seen a shark before'."

"Well, there aren't any sharks in the English Channel. It's too cold and polluted for them to stay here for very long."

Lenny suddenly looked a little worried about what I just said.

"Don't worry." I said. "You'd need to stay here for a month or so before you become ill. And the same goes for you two." I referred to Angie and Oscar.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it already." Said Oscar. "Now, let see how this reef of your compares to the _real_ _thing_." He placed his left fin over my shoulder and guided me forward towards the exit.

"Yeah, Emily." Said Angie. "Let's see what your world's like, shall we?"

"Sure, but if you're talking about London Reef, that's not _my_ world." I proceeded towards the exit with my friends as I continued to talk. "Believe me, whatever you see outside these doors… This ain't the Twilight Zone."

We then turned the corner and swam into the main hall and found ourselves surrounded by glass windows, walls and a glass roof.

But the moment we swam into view of other people… well, some stared. Some gasped. Some chattered worryingly amongst themselves.

"Emily, I'm getting a little nervous with all these people staring at me." Said Lenny. "I can here what they're saying and they sound like they're scared of me."

"Just stick with me." I said. "And try to ignore them… because believe me: once we get out there… they might end up crowding you."

"I sure hope not."

"Eh, Len." Said Oscar as he swam above Lenny and nuggied him on the head. "What's the matter? Can't handle the fame? Maybe I should teach you a thing or to about how to handle the crowd."

"Oscar, this isn't like some penthouse party." Said Angie. "And this isn't Reef City anymore."

"That's right." I said as we reached the main doors… "My dear friends… Welcome to London Reef."


	9. Chapter 9: London Reef

Chapter 9

London Reef

As soon as those doors opened and we swam out into the open… my first thoughts were: 'Oh, my god'…

…

Hi. Angie, here. (And the little baby bump… hee, hee).

Well, what can I say when we swam out into '_St Square_' of London Reef?

Oh, my god! Everything looked so clean and sophisticated. The buildings looked like they had never been lived in. Every fish swimming around swam as if they were balancing a book on top of their head, everybody was that graceful when they swam. The square pavement looked like it had never been walked on and nobody had swam over it…

Everything was just to pretty and clean…

Once we were outside, Emily unfolded an white umbrella and used it to shield herself from the strong sun.

"Hey, what's with the umbrella?" Asked Oscar.

"I'm a glassfish. I'm not used to this kind of sun."

"But can't you just heal up as you go like you always do?"

"Not in front of the whole of London. I've got to look like a normal glassfish."

I noticed that Lenny was still wary of everybody looking at him. But Lenny was soon distracted by the sight of our surroundings.

"_This_ is London?" Gasped Lenny as he swam with me, Oscar and Emily out into the square.

"No, this isn't barely London." Said Emily as we turned the corner and swam down a larger street.

And as we turned the corner… _wow_…

"_This_ is London." Said Emily with a smirk.

The four of us, (except Emily), all stared out across this enormous trench. And all along the edges were all the land marks that Emily began to point out.

"That's the Thames Trench. Oh, and that big wheel over there is the London Eye." Emily pointed over to a giant Ferris wheel that was designed to look like a starfish. "And that's the Houses of Parliament; that's where all the MPs work and that's also where our beloved Queen Elizabeth fired the government. She won our revolution."

"Is that where the Queen _lives_?" I asked.

"No. She lives over there." Emily pointed out to the other side of the trench. "That, my friends, is Buckingham palace." Emily referred to a long, white, shining building with what looked like red soldier-fish marching outside the gates.

And then, all of a sudden, we heard this: Ding-dong, ding-dong…

"What was that?" Lenny jumped a little.

Ding-dong, ding-dong…

"Oh, that's Big Ben!" Emily pointed out towards the Houses of Parliament again. "It's eleven o'clock. Big Ben's due to strike."

Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… (And so on..)

"It's pretty loud, don't you think?" Said Lenny.

"Yeah, well, the Twilight Zone's much quieter." Said Emily. "And a good job too, because I hate loud noises as you know. They _hurt_."…

"AAHHH!" Somebody suddenly screamed out at us. "_SHAARRRRRRRK_!"

"Oh, boy." Lenny pulled an awkward face.

All of a sudden, fish of all types stared at Lenny in fear and amazement.

People were shouting out things like: "Keep away!" and "Help!" and "Shark!" and "AAAAHHHH!"

"It's ok, everyone!" Emily called out and tried to defend Lenny's immediate reputation. "_This shark is not going to hurt anyone_!"

"Yeah." Lenny bravely spoke out. "Don't be scared guys. I'm a friendly shark…"

"Mummy, mummy!" Some little kid shouted out. "Look! It's a great white!" And some other little kid said. "_Cool_! _It's huge_!"

"Hey, looks like the kid ain't got no fear. Eh, Lenny?" Said Oscar as he nudged Lenny. "A shark like you could become famous around her."

"_But everybody's scared of me_!" Said Lenny.

"I think we'd better get moving." Emily suggested. "The sooner we get to the drop off the better."

"What's the drop off?" Asked Lenny.

"It's the edge of the reef… and the border line of the chasm."

…

So, trying to do our best to say our of the gawping crowd, we pressed on and swam through the city.

But Emily kept on saying that London Reef isn't a city because it's not big enough. It's a _town_!

If you ask me, it's _way_ to big to be a town. But it's actually so much smaller than Reef City…

Oh, never mind. I'm just chatting on again.

Our next stop was the drop off… and the smaller the buildings got and the emptier the reef became… I think we were all starting to get just a little scared.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Twlilight Zone

Chapter 10

Enter the Twilight Zone

Oh… my… god…

The moment I looked over that edge and saw how deep that chasm was I felt chills going down my dorsal fin… And worst of all… that's where we were supposed to swim. Down there!

…

Hey, guys! It's Lenny again! And we weren't swimming for long before all the buildings disappeared and there was nothing left but a few little seaweeds and some sand.

"Hey, how much further is this chasm?" I asked. "My tailfin is killing me."

"Yeah, and so will I if you moan a minute longer!" Emily sounded a little stressed.

"Hey, EJ." Oscar tried to cool her down a little. "I know these past few days have been pretty tough, but come on, don't take it out on Lenny."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just…by brother."

Angie noticed Emily's eyes starting to water. "Oh, honey." Angie stopped swimming for the moment while she comforted Emily. "Come here." She cuddled Emily gently as Emily tried not to cry.

I felt so sorry for Emily… I know what it's like to lose a brother… and I was determined not to let Emily go through the same thing I went through.

Oscar and I swam on as Emily and Angie kinda lagged behind a little… But Emily suddenly looked up and called out to us.

"Lenny! Oscar! Stop!"

"What? What?" Oscar stopped in mid-swim.

Emily swam towards us with Angie as she told us why. "Just look down, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Me and Oscar looked down alright… "Whoa!" There was nothing but black below us. We'd swam right of the edge of the chasm!

"Yikes!" Oscar dashed straight back to the edge, with me following behind.

"I'm guessing that this is the drop off." Said Angie as she gazed out at the edge of the chasm.

Once I was close to the ground again I just took a moment to take a look at this drop off…

The floor of the sea disappeared in front of us and beyond that there was nothing but ocean, and below that there was nothing but darkness.

We looked to the left… the edge continued to beyond the horizon. We looked to the right, same story.

We looked down… whoa… the drop was so deep you couldn't see the bottom.

"We've gotta go down there?" I said.

"Yep." Emily nodded. "That's my home."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Asked Angie.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm afraid the Twilight Zone is one of the hardest places in the ocean." Emily explained. "Because it's so dark and so cold and it's swarming and crawling with predators."

"Oh…Is that right." Oscar all of a sudden didn't sound so enthusiastic any more.

"Yeah, and listen to this: It's said that some people have recalled a vision."

"What do you mean by 'a vision'?" I asked.

"Well, if you see a vision of three little girls dressed like witches, dancing around a cauldron and chanting incantations then it means that you're near death."

"Ok…(!)" Oscar sounded just a little tentative. "Nice little incentive(!)"

Emily then sighed as she realized just how apprehensive. "I know it sounds scary." She said. "But my five-year-old little brother's somewhere down there and I have no chance getting him back all on my own. But I never asked you to come here. You all came here by your own free will and no-one has do go down there if they don't want to."

Emily's little speech about her lost brother touched our hearts.

I swam close to the sea floor and looked over the edge of the drop. "Down there?"

"Down there." Said Emily.

Oscar soon peered over the edge too, but there was nothing to look at except blue and black. But some how, he didn't seem so scared anymore. "I remember Ty." He said. "And I'd hate to see anything happen to that little dude. So you can count me in."

"Me too." Said Angie as she placed her fin on her plump tummy. "If anything ever happened to my baby I don't know what I'd do. I'll help you find Tyler. I promise you we'll find him."

Now it was my turn. "I know what it's like to lose a brother…" I said as I was suddenly reminded of Frankie. "I don't want you to have to go through the same thing that I went through. I'm going too!"

Emily smiled a sweet and thankful smile at us all. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Oscar suddenly got his confidence back. "Let's go catch the guys who think that they can mess with EJ and her cool-dude little brother!"

"Right!" I leaped into action. "Everybody climb aboard!"

Angie, Oscar and Emily swam onto my back and took hold of my dorsal fin.

"I'll be your eyes." Emily said. "You won't be able to see a thing down there and you won't be able to navigate without me… and one last thing…" Emily then gave a final warning: "Don't get lost in the dark."

Those words gave me chills, I can pretty much guess that Angie and Oscar had chills too. But I soon snapped out of it and suddenly tried to be brave.

"Alright, everybody hold on… 'Cause here we go!"

I dived over the edge of the chasm and plunged down into the darkness.

"Whoa…!" My three friends all cried as I dived over the edge.

I was speeding into the blue and black… but I soon slowed down when my visibility started to blur a little.

"Hey, guys!" Emily called out. "Look up at the sun, guys…" She said.

Angie and Oscar looked up at the surface of the water when the light shone down. "Take one good look at the sun… 'Cause it might be the last time it ever shines on you…"

…And after only about thirty seconds… the light disappeared altogether and we found ourselves in pitch black… We found our selves in the Twilight Zone…!


	11. Chapter 11:With Darkness, there's Danger

Chapter 11

Where there's Darkness, there's Danger

Yo! How ya'll doin'? It's Oscar, dudes. And…Whoa, man!

I mean, I knew that this Twilight Zone was supposed to be a pretty dark place. But I never thought that it was _PITCH_ _BLACK_, man!

"It's not pitch black!" EJ protested against me.

"Are you telling me you can actually _see_ something?"

EJ paused for a sec. "I see everything. Well, almost everything."

"I'm glad you can see, 'cause I sure as shell can't." Lenny complained. "And you say that there's people who actually _live_ down here. I don't understand how _anybody_ can live in a place where they can't see past their own nose."

"Hey, you two!" Angie decided to stand up for little EJ. "Don't forget that this is Emily's home your both complaining about. And if Emily says that she can see where she's goin' then she can see where she's goin'."

Angie was right.

"*sigh* Yeah, you're right." I sighed. "Sorry, Em. I'm just a little…well…"

"Scared?"

"No way, man. I ain't scared."

"Well I sure am!" Said Lenny.

"Come on, Lenny." Said Angie. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No… only when I can't see a thing. And I can't see a thing!"

"Urgh…!" EJ gave this frustrated sigh.

Lenny continued. "I mean, how long is it gonna take before we find any sort'a civilization? I just feel like we're gonna keep swimming and swimming and swimming and…"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Lenny! Cool it, alright?"

"Yeah, you don't need to worry, Lenny." Said EJ. "You've got me as your eyes and I'm not gonna get you lost."

"Sorry… I just went a little crazy there."

"Hey, how much further is this town of yours?" Angie asked a question that I think we all wanted know, you know?

"Once we reach the bottom I can navigate, then I'll tell you how much further."

"It just seems like every where's so empty. Like, we're the only ones here." Said Lenny.

"We _are_ the only ones here, right now."

"It seems like there's nobody out there for miles and miles and miles and…"

"Ouch!"

We were all suddenly shook up by a yelp!

"AH, what was that?" Lenny yelled back and panicked.

"Ouch…" Angie complained.

"What's up, Ang? Is it the baby?"

"No, it felt like something nipped my fin."

"It looks like something _did_." Lenny pointed to Angie's left fin.

"Where'd that come from?" I couldn't understand how _that_ got there.

EJ took a few seconds to look around… and then she said something that gave us _all _chills of fear, not just Lenny. "I think we're not alone anymore."

I started to cling to Angie when I heard EJ say that.

Lenny didn't sound to easy either. "Who…who's there?"

"Are you asking me or them?" Said EJ.

"_Them_? You mean there's more than one?"

I couldn't just cling on and not move or do something. "Emily, can you see anything?"

"Shadows, and they're getting closer."

"Eep!" Lenny grabbed hold of EJ the moment she said that. "What the shell are they?"

EJ was just about to find out.

"Oi, you!" She called out as she looked up. "I _can_ see you, you know!" She was talking to somebody above us all. "What did you pinch my friend for? What do you want?" She shouted in her moaning tone.

That's when I felt something float down onto my head. "What the?"

Angie was quick to grab it, but it was just a sheet of paper. She read the word that was scribbled on it. "It says 'Ty'. And it's written with a blue crayon."

"'Ty'?" EJ snatched the paper off Angie. She only needed a few seconds to read it before she screamed. "Tyler!" Emily then raged up towards the shadows the guys who dropped the note. "YOU FLAMIN BRUTES!"

"Emily! No!" Angie tried to stop her. "You'll only make them madder."

But EJ was in one of those moods of hers when she doesn't listen to anybody. "YOU HAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"EJ…!" I tried to cool her down too.

"What are you floating up there for?" She screamed. "Why don't you try and take me too? Just try it! I have a great white shark for a bodyguard, see!"

Lenny didn't like how Emily was involving him all of a sudden. "Emily, what are you doing?" She said sheepishly. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

EJ continued. "You try and take me on and he'll chew you to bloodshed!"

"EMILY!" The three of us yelled at once.

"Oi!" Emily then _finally_ turned back to us. "They're the ones who have my little brother! And I'm not just gonna float here and…AH!"

Something must have grabbed hold of her, 'cause EJ suddenly vanished!

"Emily!" Lenny chased after her in the direction she went.

"Lenny!" Angie called out. "Wait for us!" She grabbed hold of my fin and dragged me with her as she swam after Lenny and Emily.

Emily was fighting with this crab who was twice her size when Lenny got there.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your _own_ size!" Lenny would never take a bite out of anybody, (as you know), but he didn't need to anyways. 'Cause the moment that crab saw Lenny charging straight for him he swam for it, man!

"You ok, Emily?"

"Sure! But where are Angie and Oscar?"…

That's when they suddenly heard a: "Whoa!" From behind them.

"Hold on, guys!" EJ climbed back onto Lenny. "We're coming!"

Lenny charged for us, with EJ clinging on to his dorsal fin.

I couldn't see a _thing_! But I could sure as shell feel the something is the water zoomin' like crazy all around us! I held Angie tight. I didn't wanna lose her! I could just feel these guys getting closer, man! And I didn't know which way they was coming from! But something was just about to answer that for me when…

"Ouch! Something pinched me, man!" I practically jumped when that dude pinched me, I even let go of Angie for a moment. But I'm so sorry that I did…

"Ah!"

"Angie!" Some dude suddenly snatched my girl! She just yanked back and disappeared! "ANGIE!"

I couldn't see a thing but I still chased after her! "ANGIE!"

Now, my Angie ain't no damsel in distress! As the crab dude was dragging her down, she was fighting him off! I could _just_ see her through the darkness!

"Angie! Hang on!"

I chased after her! I couldn't lose her!

I saw her fighting to get out of that crab's claw. I saw him thwack her on the head! Oh man, if that dude thinks that he can mess with my girl…!

She was sinking faster then I was _swimming_! And after a few seconds, I couldn't see her anymore.

Little did I know that she was still fighting! She punched that crab right back! (That's my girl)! He let her go after that, alright. But all while this was happening, I still couldn't see her.

"Angie!" I called after… but she didn't call back… "Angie!" I swam and swam, man! It was as if she'd _vanished_!

By now I was getting tired, I started to slow down. "Angie…!" I gasped, I was pretty tired from all that rushing around.

I kept on calling her name, but she didn't reply back! And if she did, I couldn't hear her. But I suddenly realized something else… I couldn't hear _anything_.

"Guys?" Was I all alone? "Guys?" I yelled out. "Hello?"

I could just hear this faint: "…Oscar…" But it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Lenny? EJ?"

I took a good look around… I saw… nothing…

I held my fins in front of my face… I could barely see my own _fins_, man! It was _that_ dark!

"Lenny?"… I didn't hear nothin'… "Emily?" I still didn't hear nothin'.

Oh no. Oh shell, no! This is what EJ had warned us about, that '_Don't get lost in the dark_' thing.

"I'm not lost." I said to myself. "I'm not lost."

… I was lost.

And so was Angie!


	12. Chapter 12: Lost in the Darkness

Chapter 12

Lost in the Darkness

I was clinging on to Lenny's dorsal fin as he chased after Angie and Oscar. We called out to them, but when there was no reply… Well, we could only assume the crabs had got them.

…

Myself and Lenny carried on swimming around and slowly heading for the floor of the Twilight Zone. Keeping an eye out for Angie and Oscar on our way.

"Hello!" Lenny's voice erupted from below me.

"Lenny…Shh…!" I was quick to shush him. "Keep it down. You don't want to give away where we are to any predators."

"But we've gotta find Angie and Oscar!" Lenny objected. "And besides! _I'm_ a great white shark, don't forget! I'm the scariest predator in the ocean! Nobody would dare take us on as long as I'm here."

"Yes, Lenny. But don't forget that your bite isn't as good as your bark. In fact, you haven't got a bite at all! You're a vegetarian!"

"Yeah…" Lenny rubbed the back of his neck and sounded a little sheepish. "But they don't know that."

I just sighed and laid down on Lenny's back. "Oh great(!)" I said. "Just when I thought I had a chance to get my brother back and I end up losing two of my friends, _as_ _well_ as my little brother!"

Lenny really slowed down and almost stopped when I said that. I heard him sigh and slightly whimper. "Hey…" He lifted one of his pectoral fins up onto his head here I was. "Emily, I promise we'll find your little brother. I promise you for sure."

I know Lenny knows what it's like to lose a brother… I cuddled his fin and tried to calm myself down.

Lenny was then quick to suggest something.

"Emily, why don't you just wait for the demands of the ransom? Maybe that's the safest way to get Tyler back."

"Louise and Alice are going to meet the demands, but I don't think that those crab creeps who kidnapped my little brother are going to keep up their end of the bargain!"

"What did they say they wanted?"

"The instructions that came after the ransom note just said: 'Meet under Onsthorpe Bridge at 3:00am Sunday'."

"Sunday? Isn't that _today_!"

"Yeah, but it's only 12:00 in the middle of the day. And I've got a plan to find Tyler _and_ Angie and Oscar before then."

But Lenny didn't sound so sure. "And what plan is that?"

I swam from Lenny's head and floated in front of his eyes, on top of his nose. "We have to find Jack."

Lenny blinked. "Jack?"

"Jack Dawgins."

Lenny looked rather amazed at the name. "Who's he? Is he some kinda ruler of the Twilight Zone?" Lenny said hopefully.

"No. He's a Lionfish" I said. "And I guess that you _could_ call him a pirate or a crook or something."

"A _what_?"

"Look, Jack knows this place even better than myself, and he's the leader of a group of minions. Jack can organise a thorough search of the entire local land and they'll find Tyler and Angie and Oscar."

"Some _crook_ is gonna find Angie and Oscar?" Lenny didn't sound like he liked the idea.

"Look, I know Jack. He's a good person, and a _clever_ person!" I said as I swam back on top of Lenny's head and allowed him to continue swimming. "He's the only way were gonna find Angie and Oscar before anyone else does."

"Ok…" Lenny sounded uncertain. "You know this place _a lot_ better than _I_ do."

And then, I suddenly noticed something. "Hey, look!" I pointed down into the darkness.

"What? What? Tell me! I can't see anything!"

"It's the floor!"

"The floor?"

"The ocean floor of the Twilight Zone!" I cheered. "We've made it!"

Lenny hurried down until there I pointed…

"Wait! Watch out!"

"Oof!" Lenny kinda pumped his head on the ground. "Ouch! What was that?"

"That was the floor."

"Ooh. Ouch… I needed to know that one second earlier."

I then quickly swam off Lenny's head and swam to the sandy ground. I picked up a fist full of sand and let it sieve through my fingers.

Lenny came up to me, were he heard the sand running. "What is it? What what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. I can navigate us now!" I said, rising back up. "We're on West-Wasteland! That means we need to more this way!" I pointed out into the darkness.

"Which way 'that way'? I can't see a _thing_!"

I swam back onto Lenny's head and tapped to tell him which way. "This way." I tapped the left of his head. "And stay close to the floor, got it?"

"Got it."

Lenny did exactly as I said and carried on swimming Southward, keeping low and close to the Twilight Zone floor.

"I hope you know where you're going." Lenny asked worryingly.

"Of course I know where I'm going."

"And I also hope you know what you're _doing_."

I paused at that. "I know what I'm doing Lenny." But even _I_ wasn't so sure. "I'm sure I know what I'm doing."


	13. Chapter 13: the Minions

Chapter 13

The Minions

I can hear voices… and I can't see a thing except for all these strange glowing shapes!

I'm scared… I'm so scared.

…

Hi… this is Angie… and at this particular time I was a little nervous to say the least.

Well, after we got attacked by whatever those crustaceans were, one of them knocked me on the head. I managed to fight him off, but I started to feel sleepy, and before I knew it I was out like a light…

When I woke up at first I thought I'd gone blind! But then I remembered that I was in the Twilight Zone.

As soon as I shook of my sleepiness I started feeling around to find out where I was. I could feel rock, not sand, rock. Was I at the bottom of the ocean? But I couldn't be, there was no sand.

Swimming and feeling further I eventually felt a wall. A _wall_? Did that mean that I was _inside_ somewhere?

I stopped feeling around and I took a moment to think about where I could be…

But then… "Hee, hee, hee…"

I heard a noise…

"Hee, hee, ha, ha…"

It sounded like somebody giggling or something.

I turned my head and tried to look around. I was starting to get scared…

I then felt something move in the water behind me. I shuddered and swiftly swam back. I then heard more quiet laughter and I suddenly spotted a little glowing light.

I swam back against the wall… I could feel my heart pulsing inside my chest. I placed my left fin on my tummy where my baby bump was; I pleaded to myself that me and my baby would be safe.

The voices got louder and I saw more glowing lights… it seemed like there was lot of whatever they were… and I felt more swift movements on the water…!

"Leave me alone!" I cried out. "Don't come any closer or I'll punch your lights out, I swear!"

"Punch our lights out?" Said a young sounding voice. "Hee, hee, hee… that's funny!"

"Hey!" Said another young voice. "Stop it, Chloe! I think she's scared."

I stared around at the glowing lights as I listened to their voices. They sounded like… _children_.

"It's ok, Miss Lady." Said one of them who swam straight up to me.

I swam back even further against the wall, I didn't know who they were and I didn't trust them. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Said the one who swam up to me. "Can't you see who we are?"

"I…" I dared to reply. "I can't see a _thing_!"

"Oh!" They all said at once.

"Hey, Daniel!" One of them called out. "Turn your light on."

"I can't here you." Said the one named Daniel. "I'll have to put my light on."

And so, the guy named Daniel light up and with him the whole room light up…

Well, it wasn't a room. It turned out to be a _cavern_.

The light from this little glowing-blowfish name Daniel completely lit up the cavern and all the haunting figures disappeared… and what I then saw I can only describe as _amazing_…!

I the inside wall of this cavern was round and it spiralled upwards, like a spiral staircase with an edge the ran all around the wall.

And all around the edge of this spiral were fish and crustaceans and molluscs and sea creatures of all kinds! Some of them were glowing pretty colours, some of them were completely transparent, some of then were big and some small… but _all_ of them were _kids_!

I just gasped and started at everything I could see, it was so amazing. Why on earth would anybody want to hide all this in the dark? Everything I could see was so beautiful!

"Are you alright, Miss Lady?" Said the kid who swam up to me before the cavern was lit up. I didn't quite know what kind of fish he was; he was black and white and he had fins like Emily and Tyler. I think he was a Glassfish.

"Yes. I think so." I replied.

"We found you asleep on the rocks outside. We didn't know if you were alright or not so we took you inside."

"Thanks. I guess."

One of the little clear-coloured prawns swam forward. "Are you and Angel?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm and _Angelfish_." I giggled a little.

"Did you come from heaven?" Asked the little prawn.

I giggled again. "No." I shook my head. "Of course not."

"You fell from up here, where the light is." She added.

"No, I just came down here with my friends…" I suddenly remembered something… "Emily… Lenny… Oscar!"

The kids suddenly started to chatter and worry. "What's wrong Miss Angelfish?" Asked Daniel.

I started to panic. "Did you find anybody else when you found me?"

"Nnnnnoooo…" They all said the word 'no' at once and their words blurred together.

"Oh my gosh!" I brought my fins to my face. "I've gotta find them!"

"Find who?" Asked a girl Anglerfish.

"My husband and my friends!" I quickly rose up from the rock floor as I panicked.

"Hang on, Miss Angelfish. You can't go back out there." Said the black and white Glassfish boy.

"Yeah, it's been crawling with crabs these past few days." Said the Anglerfish.

"But you don't understand." I said. "I have to do something!"

"You can wait here for Jack!" Said Daniel.

"Yes." - "Yeah…" - "Of course." - "Jack can help." They all kinda said in turn.

"Who's Jack?" I didn't really want to wait for anybody. I wanted to look for Oscar and the others myself!

"Jack's our leader!" Said the Glassfish boy.

"Yeah. We're the Minions, Miss!" Said Daniel.

I don't know why, but I started to feel more reassured. "The 'Minions'?"

"Yep, that's us!" Said the Anglerfish.

I took a few moments to look at them all. "How many are you?"

"Thirty-eight, Miss." Said the little prawn.

I was astonished at that. Thirty-eight little kids all hiding out in a cavern like this? And they've even given themselves a name.

"What's your name, Miss Angelfish?" Asked the Glassfish boy.

"Angie."

"I'm Jaiklin." He said.

"I'm Chloe." Said the Anglerfish girl.

"I'm Daniel." Said the Glowing-Blowfish named Daniel.

"I'm Jessie." Said the prawn. "And this is my twin brother, Alex." She introduced another clear prawn.

"I'm Tia." Said a girl Red-Arrow Jellyfish who was glowing red.

"Jacob." Said another Glassfish.

"Mary." Said a Hagfish.

They all started telling me their names… all thirty-eight of them… I was astonished and amazed at them all. So bright, (literally), and so polite. What were they all doing here and who was this 'Jack' they were talking about? I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before I found out.

But until then, I could already see that I was in safe fins. I was a lot safer in here than out there…

Speaking of out there, I knew that Emily and Lenny were still somewhere out there… along with my husband.

Oh, I just hoped that Oscar was ok…


	14. Chapter 14: Where the Shell am I?

Chapter 14

"Where the shell am I now?"

It's no wonder EJ lives in a place like this. It's just like her; Cold, dark and spooky.

…

Hey, Oscar here… Sorry, I don't feel like making an entrance right now… I wanna make an exit instead! GET ME OUTA HERE!

I can't see a _thing_, man! I feel as if I've gone blind! There's just nothin' to see but _nothin_'! That's all I can see, _nothin_'!

Ugh! How the shell does EJ live in a place like this? How can anybody even _survive_ in a place like this?

All I could do was to carry on swimmin' down. I figured that if I was gonna find any kind of civilization I was gonna find it on the floor. All I could do was to carry on swimmin' blindly until I found somebody or something… but it's hard to find anything when it's as if your swimmin' around with a blindfold on.

I wanted to called out for help, but I didn't wanna call out for trouble, ya know? I don't know what kinda weirdoes are floating around here.

I was pretty tired. I'd been swimmin' for about twenty minutes and I still hadn't reached the bottom of this bottomless pit they call the Twilight Zone.

I kept swimmin'…

And swimmin'…

And… whoa…! I saw something! Oh my gosh! Man, I actually _saw_ something!

It was a little light… Well, where there's lights there's people, right?

Even though I was real tired, I sped up a little and swam straight for the little glow of yellow.

It was actually kinda pretty. The moment I got close to it I could _finally_ see my own two fins as I held them up in front of my face.

But I was soon distracted once again by that little light… It was just floating there in front of me. What exactly was it? And what was making it glow like that?

Whoa…! It moved! It's _alive_?

"Wait!" I called out. "Don't go. Can ya hear me?"

The light just kept on floating away. "Wait, I'm kinda lost." I slowly swam after it. "Can ya help me?"

At that point, it stopped right in front of me.

"Thanks. I take it then that you can understand me." I said. But that light just floated there, right in front of me. "Hey, can you talk? Hello?" I waved my fin in front of the light. "_Helloooo_?"

"Hello…" Growled a deep, monster-like voice.

I suddenly shuddered… I didn't feel so safe anymore…

The light suddenly grew brighter and revealed teeth… TEETH! Long, thin, SHARP teeth behind that light that looked like NEEDLES… And then the light grew brighter… more teeth… spikes… big white eyes… a monster… ANGLERFISH!

It suddenly snapped it's jaws open and…: "Grrrr…rrrrRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I just stared for a second… and then… : "AAAAHHH!"

I SWAM FOR IT, MAN!

I just swam blindly… I still couldn't see a thing… But I just _SWAM_!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I swam for it.

I could feel the water rushing behind me… the light was getting brighter, the anglerfish was getting _closer_!

"RAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I just swam for it, man! I didn't know where the shell I was going, I just SWAM!

And do you know what? I saw something… just a little distance ahead… lights

More lights? 'Oh no!' I though. 'Not more anglerfish!' But there wasn't just lights…

As I carried on frantically paddling my tailfin, the lights got brighter… and I saw…gates… a _building_!

Oh my god! I'd actually FOUND some place?

"RRRRRAARHH!"

"AH!" Whoa! I don't care if it looked like some deserted, god forsaken old dump! I'd rather take my chances through those gates than hanging around with 'Mr Light-bulb-teeth'!

I swam through the gaps in the bars. And carried on swimming even when I was through the gate. I hurried behind a brick pillar from this broken-down old building. I then stopped to breath in some water and get my energy back.

I peered round the edge of the pillar. I saw the little snapper, (or _not_ so little snapper), snapping at the me through the bars of the gate. Phew! It looked like he couldn't fit. He then stopped his biting and swam back a little and took a look at the building… and then, he suddenly _shrieked_!

He spun around and swam for it! I watched as he swam off and disappeared into the darkness. 'What the shell's got in to him?' I though. Something about this building spooked that guy, but I thought I'd rather take my chances in here than out _there_!

I took a good, long look at the wreak of bricks myself.

The whole building was only half standing, there was bricks everywhere and you didn't need a door to go inside. 'Cause the entire left wall had completely _collapsed_! All the way to the roof to the floor. But even though the sight of this dump send chills down my dorsalfin, like I said: I'd rather take my chances in here than out there.

This time I was a little more cautious, ya know? This time I swam on slowly and I wasn't about to swim up to any more lights.

I swam round the edge of the open wall. The place looked deserted; why the shell did that dude with the light-bulb attached to his head swim off like that? Well, if there was something in this dump that was scary enough to scare an Anglerfish, then maybe I should be scared too.

And then, I heard something…

"Mmm…"

"Yikes!" I jumped and backed up against the wall. What was that? Where'd that come from?

"Mmmmm…"

There it was again! It didn't sound like a monster this time, but I was scared stiff all the same, man.

"Mmmm…Mm, Mm, Mm…"

You know something? It sounded a little like somebody was crying.

I looked across the open building… It was coming from this tipped over crate… I didn't wanna get myself in to trouble again, but whoever was making that noise it sounded like they were already in trouble.

I swam up to the lid of the crate… It couldn't do any harm just so see who was in it, right? Well, I reached out my fin and opened the lid anyway…

I looked inside the crate; there was a bag, and it was _moving_! Some poor dude was trapped inside.

"Hang on, man." I said as I picked up the bag, that was less than half my size. "I gotcha. I'm gonna get you out."

I carried the sack and gently dropped in on the ground. It wasn't very heavy to say that some dude was trapped inside.

I quickly pulled the ties on the bag and opened it up, revealing whoever was inside…

Oh my gosh…

I just couldn't believe it…

Right there in front of me was this little blue glassfish, only a little kid, ya know? He was pretty transparent, probably 'cause he as scared.

I noticed a gag over his mouth and I didn't hesitate to remove it from the little guy's mouth.

The moment he could speak again… he just took one look at me and started crying.

"It's ok, little guy." I hushed him. "I'm a good guy. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

But that's when this little kid open his mouth and cried: "Oscar!"

He knew my _name_? Wait a sec… "_Tyler_?"

"Oscar!" It _was_ him! He threw his fins around me and cried.

What the shell was he _doin_' here? "Shh… It's ok, little buddy. I gotcha…" I comforted him. "Everything's gonna be alright now…"

But unfortunately… I was wrong about that…

Tyler then lifted his head of my shoulder and stopped his crying. He looked like he saw a ghost…

"What wrong, Ty?" I looked behind me. "What's…"

I gulped…

I swam in front of Ty and pushed him behind me as I saw the same pinchy dudes that ambushed us on the surface… I was no wonder that Anglerfish swam for it after seeing this place… He must have know that these guys were here…

I felt Tyler cling on to me. "I think they've been following you…" He said.


	15. Chapter 15: His Name is Jack

Chapter 15

His name is Jack

At last! We'd found some kind of civilization! Although these guys didn't look very civilized to _ME_, as I swam through the streets of Onsthorpe with Emily on my back…

…

Hey, guys! Lenny's back! *wave* And guess what? We _finally_ got there. Emily finally guided me all the way to her home town. Onsthorpe!

Now, before we got there I was expecting to see something a little bit like London Reef… But the real thing was far from what I expected…

As it turns out, Onsthorpe was a town on the floor of the Twilight Zone and it was made of old timber wreckage from ships and crates and barrels and things like that.

There were little lanterns everywhere and the streets were full of people sleeping or trying to see things and there was _a lot_ of people drinking.

"Well." Emily said confidently. "Welcome to my home. What do you think?"

I looked around at all the strange and weird looking fish staggering around. I wasn't sure _what_ to think. "It's very…" I struggled to find a word that didn't sound too offensive. "Different… To what we have back in Reef City."

"Isn't is, just?" Emily floated down in front of my nose and smiled.

I looked back at her and gave an uncertain look. "So… Where are we supposed to go _now_?" I asked.

"To the Hag's Head."

"The _WHAT_?" I freaked out at that. "You mean there's some guy's HEAD somewhere around here?"

Emily shook her what and dropped is in to the palm of her fin. "No…" She shook her head. "No, you big dummy. The Hag's Head is a _PUB_!"

"Oohhhhhh…" I 'oh'ed out. But there was still something I didn't understand. "What's a pub?

"It's a place where fish got for a drink and a natter."

"A drink and a what?"

"A _talk_! 'Natter' means 'chat'."

"Oh." Ok, now I felt kinda stupid being in a place where everybody spoke English and yet I couldn't understand what Emily was saying.

"Come on." Emily swam on. "Jack can usually be found at his favourite pub. I guarantee he'll be there."

Well, I followed her to wherever she was swimming to. But I still wasn't sure about this place.

If a pub was a place where fish go to drink alcohol, then this entire TOWN looked like a pub to me! 'Cause there was fish all around the streets who were drinking booze and staggering around…

Eh, all this Twilight culture was starting to scare me a little. At that moment I wished that I was back in Reef City.

But I wasn't in Reed City anymore, I was in Emily's world. And I guess if somebody as nice as Emily could live here, then maybe I'd find more fish like Emily swimming around this town.

Emily led me along the lantern-lit streets and over to this old wooden ship, I think it was a called a Ketch, but anyway she led me to the front entrance, which was a broken hole in the bow.

"Oi." She called to an old squid lady who was floating all hunched up like some old witch. "Is this the pub where I might find one Jack Dawgins?

The old squid lady cackled like some old hag, erh…

"That it be!" She croaked. "That it be!"

Emily frowned at her croaky voice. "'Yes it is'!" She corrected her. "Not 'That it be'! I'm not a blooming tourist!"

"Oh." The squid lady spoke in a more normal voice, she even floated up straight and stopped hunching. "Well, what about 'im?" She pointed towards me. "There ain't any sharks that live around here. He _must_ be a tourist."

"Yeah, I'm from outa town." I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Lenny, hi." I waved a little sheepishly. "You don't need to be scared of me, I'm not gonna eat anybody."

She just gave me a suspicious look. "I'm not afraid of you. But I'm warning you, the guest inside might find you rather intriguing, to say the least, mate."

"Don't worry, miss." Said Emily. "I'll keep him safe."

"Hmm…" She looked us over again. "Very well then, in ya go. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Gladly, miss. Thank you." Emily floated next to me and placed a fin on the side of my head to guide me in, and encourage me to go inside because she knew I wasn't so sure about this place.

"Don't worry, Len." She tried to reassure me. "You won't have to stay here for long. As soon as I meet with Jack we can get out of here, ok?"

"Ok…"

As I swam inside I heard laughing and shouting and I could feel a lot of movement in the water. And as we turned the corner I found myself in a bright room (to say it was the Twilight Zone) and there was fish leaned against rails, sat at tables, chattering and talking and laughing… and they each had a bottle of alcohol in there grasp. I think they were all drunk, or at _least_ just a little tipsy.

If every fish here was as tipsy as this, then who exactly did Emily think she was gonna find here who she thought could help us? Not some drunken clown, I hoped.

"Over there." Emily whispered as she pointed to a table where one red fish sat. He was resting his head down on the table and it appeared to me like he had fallen asleep with a bottle of booze in his pectoral fin. "Come on." Emily swam forward with me and brought me to the table where this red and black lionfish was sat.

Emily came over to him. "Jack." She gently shook him by the shoulders. "Jack, wake up."

"Mmm…?" The red and black lionfish named Jack started to lift his head up.

"You'd sleep through your own hanging, do you know that?" She humoured.

Jack then turned his head and looked at the little purple glassfish who woke him up. "Emily…" He smiled. "Emily. What are you doin' 'ere?" He then noticed me out of the corner of his eye. "Yah!" He yelled.

"Jack, relax."

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm not gonna eat ya."

"You'd better hope you don't, mate." He said. "Or you'll be picking spikes out of your tongue for a week!"

"Oi!" Emily frowned at him. "Be nice! Lenny's my friend. He's here to help me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." I replied. "Emily's told me a lot of cool things about you."

"Hmm. Has she?"

"She sure has. She's told me that you're the leader of the Minions…"

"Shh…!" He hushed me urgently. "Don't go saying that where people can here you!"

I gave a sad and sorry look. "Sorry. I was just complimenting you."

I wasn't too sure about this 'Jack' guy. He looked like he was really sleepy and I didn't think that he was all that sober. This was the leader of the Minions? I was starting to think that maybe Emily got the wrong guy.

"Jack." Emily started to bring up a very important subject, the whole reason we came here to see him in the first place. "We have a problem."

"And what problem, be that?"

"It's about my little brother Tyler… He's been kidnapped."

At that moment, Jack suddenly opened his lazy eyes and didn't seem so tipsy anymore.

Emily continued. "And worst still, me and Lenny have lost two of our party. A wrasse named Oscar and an Angelfish named Angie. It's especially important that we find Angie, she's pregnant."

Jack then began to rise up out of his seat. He staggered a little as he tried to swim upright. Yep, I knew it, he was drunk. "Let me guess…" He said. "You want me and the Minions to conduct a little search party?"

"Yes." Emily nodded with a slight sadness in here eyes. "I don't see any other option. I won't give up on them, and I certainly won't give up on my little brother."

"And neither will I." I said. "I know what it's like to lose a brother and don't want Emily to have to go through that."

"Oh, Emily… Emily." Jack smiled. "By all means, I am at your service. I maybe a crook, but I can bloomin' well be a hero when I want to be."

Emily smiled gratefully, but I was a little more excited.

"Oh, thank you!" I went to pick up Jack and cuddle him. "Thank you, thank you…AH!" I almost forgot… Lionfish can sting. "Oow… Ouch!" I grabbed hold of my pricked fin with my other fin. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Sorry, mate." Jack apologized. "I didn't mean t', but I am a lionfish."

"I know that… _Ouch_…!" It still stung like crazy.

"Don't worry, mate." Said Jack. "It'll go off. Just give it about ten minutes or so."

Emily swam up to my sore fin to take a look herself. "Jack's right, Lenny. It's only a little sting."

"Mmm…" I whimpered like a little kid as I nodded, but I still didn't agree that this was '_only a little sting_'.

"And in the meantime, while that goes off…" Said Jack as he placed his left fin around Emily's shoulder. "You two… are coming with _me_."

"Well, that's a relief." Emily smiled. "Just so long as we can pick up my sisters on the way. I think they'd be safer at your place than mine."

"Right-y, then." Jack nodded and removed his fin from around Emily's shoulder as he swam on for the door.

Well, at least Jack was helpful. He seemed like a strange guy to be looking after a group of kids, but I guessed that he wasn't drunk _all_ the time.

He swam out of the pub with Emily swimming next to him and me following behind and still clutching at my stinging fin.

I didn't quite trust Jack yet, but sure as shell trusted Emily. And if Emily said that Jack could help us find Angie, Oscar and little Tyler, then I believed her.


	16. Chapter 16: Swam into Trouble

Chapter 16

Swam into Trouble

"I didn't know we was taking on captives?" Said a member of Capitan Claude's crew as he pointed towards Oscar who was sat next to me against the wall.

"Well, let me explain it, Mr Barlow!" The Capitan fumed a little. "Now that I have twice as many hostages I have twice the leverage. And that's twice as many reasons for those siblings to meet my demands tonight. That is as long as they don't want any harm to come to their little brother OR their little friend."

…

Hey up, everyone. It's me. Tyler!

I hoped that I'd get another chance to tell this story, and now I have my chance.

So, I know that you heard in the last chapter that Oscar found me. But the only problem was, now that he'd found me he'd also found trouble. By finding me, he'd found Capitan Claude and his crew.

Oscar and myself had been taken to the cellar of the abandoned building, that's where I'd been kept the whole time that you'd been away.

We were both resting against the bottom of the wall in a corner. Oscar was embowering me a little, as if he was going to protect me if any of the crew tried to do me any harm. But the crew were too busy discussing business with their Capitan…

"So you're certain, Capitan, that family of siblings will meet us under Onsthorpe bridge? Tonight at three o'clock in the morning? Because I have my doubts…"

"And that doubts, be those?"

"Well… You know that one of them is Krytonagenic and all… And I'll wager that whoever that is that she's gonna try to find away around this…" The crew member panicked. "You _know_ how powerful Krytonism can be."

Oscar was listening to them just as I was…

"Hey, Ty?" He whispered to me. "What the shell is all this Kryton-stuff they're talking about?"

"I don't know…" I replied and kept my voice low. "But I think is has something to do with him." I pointed to the Barracuda named Blade who helped me before when Capitan Claude was being mean to me.

The Barracuda was just about to become involve in the conversation.

"Never mind about that Krytonagenic sibling." Said the Capitan. "That's HIS problem to worry about!" The Capitan stabbed his claw towards Bladen.

The Barracuda swam forward. "Don't you worry, Capitan." He sighed. "I'll keep my end of the bargain if YOU keep YOURS…"

"Well, you had better hope that you can rid that Krytonagenic sibling of her power. Or else our contract will be terminated!"

The Bladen, who was actually twice as big as the Capitan, swam right up to him and the Capitan didn't even flinch. "Lest we forget, _Capitan_… I am the one who put an end to that abomination Almond Kassidy twenty-one years ago, did I not?"

"Aye." The Capitan sighed. "That you did. And I be the one who helped finish him off…" The Capitan then turned round to attend back to his questionable crew. "But if the ghost of that abomination ever came back to haunt me…! You KNOW what kind of a person Kassidy was!"

"_Ghost_?" Bladen shook his head. "Oh, for god sake! You superstitious crustacean!"

The Capitan then started to rage at Bladen again for his remark. "Now then!" He fumed. "If you don't watch your tone, you unworthy scientist…"

I watched and listened to their discussions and arguments…

"Hey, Tyler." Oscar asked for my attention again. "You have any idea who this 'Kassidy' guy is?"

That I could answer a little better than the last question. "I… I think he was a dragonfish who was crazy. It all happened before I was born, but I think he killed a lot of people… That barracuda keeps saying that he had Krytonism type one." I then decided to mention something else. "They think that one of my sisters has Krytonism type two."

"'Krytonism'?" Oscar gave a funny look. "Sound's like something you'd hear out of a really bad Sci-fi movie." Oscar laughed a little as he wrapped his left fin around my shoulder and cuddled me a little. But I was too sad and scared to laugh at that moment.

Oscar noticed my melancholy mood.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "Come on, little guy. It'll be alright. Your sister's love you, you know that. They're not gonna give up on you OR me."

"But that's not what I'm worried about, Oscar." I said as I could feel like I was about to cry. "I think that they're gonna hurt my sisters… One of them has this Kryton-thingy and I think they're gonna hurt them."

I started to sob as I cuddled Oscar.

Oscar cuddled me back and comforted me.

But just then, the lights started to flicker again, (just like they did in the last chapter I was in).

"Grr!" The Capitan growled. "Bludes Un fure!" He cursed in French. "The power in this blasted building! I can't work like this!" The Capitan then gave his crew and order that scared me even more. "You two." He pointed to two of his crew. "Take the hostages to a holding cell until this surge clears."

I saw two giant crabs crawling towards me and Oscar. I cried even more. The lights flickered even brighter, that scared me and made me cry even MORE!

"Shh…" Oscar swam up off the floor with me. "Shh… Ty. Come on, little dude. Be brave, like the Sharkslayer, eh?"

"I know you're not a real Sharkslayer. I'm not a baby anymore." I sobbed.

That's when one of the crabs took hold of me by the fin and pulled me away from Oscar. I cried out again.

"Hey!" Bladed yelled towards the two crewmen. "Be gentle with him!" He charged towards the crewmen and confronted them.

"Sorry, we've got orders." Said the hard-clawed crewman.

"Well I'm belaying them!" Bladen yelled out.

"You what!" Capitan Claude growled.

"Dear, Capitan(!)" Bladen said a little sarcastically. "I beg the honour of escorting this two out of the room myself."

"Fine! Fine!" Capitan Claude couldn't care less. "Just get them to a holding cell until we can fix the POWER in this ROOM! It's driving me SPARE!"

"Thank you kindly, sir(!)" Bladen frowned at his boss.

Bladen then took us both by the shoulder and began to escort us out of the room.

I carried on crying the whole way out of the door and into the hallway.

Once on the hallway, Bladen let go of his grip on our shoulders. "I trust you will not try to make a swim for it." He frowned. "For your OWN safety. There are crewmen posted at every exit. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Oscar just screwed up his face a little and frowned back. "Man, what is your _PROBLEM_!"

I heard Oscar shouting at Bladen and I cried out again. My sobbing attracted Oscar's attention again.

"Hey… Come on, little man." He cuddled me and shushed me. "Shh… It's alright, it's alright…"

"Your friend is right, young one." Bladen mentioned. "You are far safer in my company than in the Capitan's. I will not harm you, that I promise."

I believed him… He saved me before when the Capitan hurt me. At that, I started to calm down.

"That's better." Said Oscar. "That's more like it."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Bladen smile.

And the moment I stopped crying, the power in the room went back to normal. That made me calm down even more.

Bladen looked up at the lights as they quickly stopped flickering and changing brightness and went back to normal. He looked intrigued and suspicious. He then looked down to me with the same look on his face. As if he was associating the light's with me and my crying.

I looked into his eyes. They were really black from how big his pupils were. It was a little strange for someone to have pupils that big. But then again, mine were that big. I guess it was because we were in such a dark place.

Bladen then shook his head. "Uh." I sighed. "Come on." He encouraged us to swim and follow him. "I'll take you to somewhere comfortable. And heed my word…" He began. "The better behaved you are for that bad-tempered crab the better off you'll be when all this business is finished. Do you understand me?"

"Fine, man." Said Oscar, though he didn't sound pleased. "Just fine(!)"

I nodded and understood too.

Oscar took me gently by the fin and followed the barracuda who, despite working for the nasty crab who kidnapped me, was actually rather nice to me and Oscar. He was nothing like the Capitan. Bladen was merciful.

I wondered why someone like Bladen was working for the Capitan. They mentioned something about 'funding for experiments' before when I first met Bladen and the Capitan.

So, I already gathered that this barracuda was some kind of unofficial scientist… but what exactly did he study?

Something told me that this 'Krytonism' had something to do with all this. Whatever Krytonism was or meant, I guessed that it was pretty rare and pretty dangerous…


	17. Chapter 17: Angie and the Minions

Chapter 17

Angie and the Minions

Aww… they were so cute! Every single one of them! The Minion's I mean. They were all crowding round me and asking me questions about where I'd come from and who my friends were and about my baby…

…

Hi, it's Angie. I'd I can't stop cooing over the children! Oh… they're so polite to say that none of them have parents. If my baby turns out to be like any one of these kids I'll be a very proud mom.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Daniel.

"I don't know yet." I said. "I'm just gonna have to wait until he or she is born." I smiled.

"When's that going to be?" Asked Jaiklin.

"Yeah, how much longer is it going to be staying in your tummy?" Asked Chloe.

"Well, at least another month or so." I guessed. "But to tell you all the truth, I can't wait until I can finally hold my baby. I can't wait to gather it up in my fins and cuddle it…!"

The kids all giggled and laughed at my cooing and the funny noises I was making.

But then all the laughing and giggling was interrupted when Jaiklin asked me: "How did it get in there?"

I was a little lost for words. "Erm…" Ok, how was I supposed to explain this to a bunch of kids. "Well…" And the I thought of something. "It grew."

"It grew?" Tia the Jellyfish repeated what I said as a question.

"Yes." I said, finally finding my words. "It started really small and it grew bigger, until my tummy had to stretch. Just like this."

The kids all murmured amongst themselves in amazement. "It grew."

"Yeah, just like this." Chloe the anglerfish suddenly lit up, snapped her jaw open and roared at Daniel the glowing-blowfish.

"Yah!" Daniel jumped at Chloe's predator appearance and he puffed up, (just like Mr Sykes does).

Some of the kids started laughing.

"Hey! You guys made me blow-up!" Daniel frowned and moaned out.

"It's ok, Danny." Jaiklin the glassfish swam out to get him. "I've got you." Jaiklin helped Daniel to deflate.

I watched on as two others helped to save Daniel from floating away to the other cavern.

"So, if you're baby's a girl…" Tia the jellyfish started to ask me the very question I'm still can't answer. "What are you gonna call it?"

"I still haven't made up my mind yet."

"But what if it's a boy?" Asked Jessie the prawn.

"Yeah, what if it's a boy?" Asked Jessie's twin brother Alex.

"I still don't know. I haven't decided on a name yet, for a boy OR a girl."

Daniel deflated: "Phhhh…" And then he took a breath again. "What about 'Daniel'?"

"Sorry." I said. "That's your name, hee, hee." I giggled and smiled.

"What about 'Tia'?" Tia suggested.

"No…!" Said Chloe. "If it's a girl she'll need a name like 'Chloe'!"

Ok… that's when all the kids started suggesting their own names for baby names.

But actually… as they all started listing all this beautiful baby names… Well, it gave me an idea…

"Hey, everybody." I tried to calm them all down. "Shh, calm down. Calm down." I whispered.

They were all quick to stop chattering so they could listen to me.

"Now." I began. "I have an idea… Since I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna name the baby, I'm gonna give you _all_ a chance to think of a name."

"Yay!" The all cried together and cheered plenty of cries of joy.

"Shh… Calm down." I smiled and giggled.

They all did as they were told since they were so eager to take part in this 'baby naming' game.

"Now…" I said. "Here's what we're gonna do."…


	18. Chapter 18: Ghost Stories

Chapter 18

Ghost Stories

Ugh, great(!) Now we were swimming through _another_ creepy looking place… I mean, surely there was another way to Jack's hideout than swimming through this scary place… I mean, where were we now? There was still some little lanterns around the ocean floor, but I still could barely see anything!

…

Hey, guys… It's everyone's favourite vegetarian shark, back to tell you what happened after we set off with that 'Jack' guy, and after we picked Emily's sisters up from their home.

Emily had explained her plan to her sisters that she was gonna try to get Tyler back before three-am tonight…

"Emily! Don't be _absurd_!" Her sister Louise didn't sound like she liked the idea. "I agree with searching for your friends from across the Atlantic… But you can't find Tyler as well! That might provoke those kidnapping-crustaceans to harm him!"

"No it WON'T!" Emily yelled frustrated at her sister. "I don't believe they're just gonna give him back tonight anyway! We have to get him back before then!"

"Louise…! Emily…!" Alice (Emily's other sister) sounded worried at their arguing. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

I just swam on with the three of them behind me, listening to hem argue with each other while Jack floated on top of my head and guided me to… wherever I was supposed to be going…

"Heh, girls, eh?" He tutted and tried to joke a little. "You can't live with 'em, and ya can't live without 'em."

"Yeah…" I said a little sheepishly. I didn't agree with him at all about the 'can't live with 'em' part, but he still wasn't sober and I didn't wanna get stung again if I said the wrong thing.

"Hey, sharkie…"

"My name is 'Lenny'." I was a little frustrated; (this was the third time he'd called me that since we set off).

"Sure, yeah. Anyway, you got a girl? Back home?"

"I sure have." I smiled as I thought about Kate.

"Is she just as argumentative as those three?" Jack pointed his thumb back to Emily, Alice and Louise who were still '_discussing_' who's plan they should go with; ('_Discussing_'? More like '_screaming_').

It didn't take me long to answer Jack. "No." I said firmly. "No, not at all. I've never fallen out with my wife for as long as I've known her. I love her for who she is and she loves me just the same in return."

"'Wife'? You mean you're married, sharkie?"

"'Lenny'! And yes, I'm married with two twin baby boys…"

"Twins and a wife? Oh goodie(!) You must have a headache by the end of the day… I bet those little tykes must me a fin-full, but if your wife is as loving as you say she is then I bet she helps too, right mate?"

I heard Jack rambling on about my wife and kids, asking me more questions as he stumbled around on my head… But I didn't actually listen… I was too busy thinking about something…

Kate… Sebastian, Sheldon… I sure hoped those guys were alright. I missed them so much. And I sure hoped that Kate was managing to look after the twins without me, I know then can be a fin-full when they start squabbling. Hee, hee…

"Sharkie…?"

I'm so proud of my little boys. And Kate, for brining them into the world. Aww… I started to get real sentimental as I thought about them…

"Sharkie!" Jack poked at my head.

"Ouch!" I suddenly woke up from my daydream. "What?" I frowned.

"Labours Land ahead!"

"No _what_?" What was he talking about _now_?

"Lenny!" Emily called me from behind. "Lenny stop!"

Emily swam right in front of my face to slow me down.

"Lenny, slow down." Louise also swam right in front of my face. Alice too. Jack even came down from the top of my head to stop me.

"What?" I panicked. "What? What's up? What's up? _Will somebody tell me what's up_!"

"Shh…!" Emily shushed me urgently… "We're swimming in the Labour Lands." She whispered.

"What's the Labours Land?"

"Shh…!" The four of them shushed me again. I was starting to get a little worried, what exactly was going on?

"Just swim on… _slowly_." Emily directed me. "And keep your voice down."

I did as I was told… I was getting pretty scared. Was there something dangerous here? Something that could take down a shark as big and strong as _me_?

I squinted my eyes… The light of the lanterns got a little brighter… I saw… a giant building…! Just a few meters from my face.

"Whoa…" I stopped and floated upright as I looked up at how big is was. It wasn't tall, but it was still huge!

"Is this Jack's hideout?" I whispered.

"No way, mate." Jack replied, with a serious tone to his voice this time. "This was one of the factories."

"Yeah, this is why we call this Labourers Land." Said Alice.

"But why are we whispering?" I whispered.

"Because this is where we used to work." Said Louise.

I still didn't get it. But Emily thought that she could explain it better. "Lenny, do you remember all those stories I told you an the others?" She said. "About when I was forced to labour in a factory? And I got hurt? And some people even got killed?"

"Ye~Yeah…?"

Emily simply pointed her fin out at the building.

"Oh…" I guess that that meant that this was it…

This was it…? This was the place where all those awful things happened.

"You see, that's when everyone swims slowly and keeps quiet when swimming over these parts. It's a sign of respect for the fallen." Said Louise.

"The fallen?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Look." She waved her fin out to the side…

I turned my head to when Emily's sister was pointing, but I couldn't see, it was too far away and too dark.

I swam forward, little by little, until something started to appear from the misty water. I saw… _plaques_?

"Wha'… what's this all about?" I whispered and referred to the plaques in the factory yard.

"People put these here after the revolution. In memory of every single labourer who died as a result of cruelty and poverty; as a result of neglect from the government." Emily's sister Louise explained for me.

I was pretty speechless… "Whoa…" Was all I could come out with…

I saw Jack pass me as he swam for one of the plaques. I watched as he pulled out one of his spikes and stabbed it in the ground in front of a silver plaque.

"Somebody he knows?" I asked.

"It'll be for Guyles." Said Alice.

"Yeah." Said Louise. "We know him He looked after factory children. Gave them food and shelter when they couldn't go home. He even looked after Emily when he was alive. Isn't that right, Em?" Louise looked to her side where Emily was once floating. "Emily?"

But Emily wasn't there. Instead, she had swam over to Jack. I watched as they both looked like they were grieving for their friends. It was pretty sad to see Emily like this… It made me think of somebody who I lost… My brother… Frankie. *sigh*

Jack and Emily started to swim back.

"You see…" Louise began to add something else. "That's why Jack takes children off the streets and looks after them. It's just what Guyles did before he died."

I looked up at that factory…

All of Emily stories…

Everything she'd told me of when she get hurt so much… And not only that… it happened to other people too…!

"Oh…" I sighed. "Gee… Now I'm starting to believe in ghost stories."

"Yeah." Said Jack as he passed me. "Well, you'd better, sharkie…'Cause you're in one now."

Emily swam back from the plaques. She swam onto my nose and laid down on her front. She seemed pretty sad.

I tried to reassure her. "Hey, at least you're friend Guyles was a good person before he died, right? Helping you and all those kids…"

"Guyles?" Said Emily. "Jack went to Guyles's plaque. I went to my mothers."

My eyes went wide! "You're mom's?"

"My mum… Luciana Jason."

I sighed… I tried to think of a way to get her out of this sad little mood. "Hey, Emily. You're not gonna get your little brother back in a mood like that."

I then saw her quickly get up. "You're right." She rose up. "You're right!"

"Shh…!" Jack shushed her. "Geez… you're just as bad as 'im now." Jack tapped me on the nose.

"Louise. Alice." Emily whispered out to her sisters. "Come on. The sooner we get to Jack's cavern the better."

"Yep." Jack agreed. "She's right. There ain't no better place, sharkie." Jack tapped me on the nose again.

"My name is Lenny. Will you _please_ stop calling me 'sharkie'."

"Sorry, mate." Jack swam to Emily's sisters who had caught up with us.

"Well, then." Emily swam back from my nose to my head. "On we go then, Lenny. I'll be your eyes again and you'll be the transport."

"Is there any better way to travel than by shark?" I joked.

"_Not so long as we've got you_." Emily cuddle me from he top of my head.

That sure made me smile again.

Ok, so there was some creepy, scary things down in this creepy, scary place. But I didn't care! I was with Emily! And her friends too!

And so there was some creepy, scary things that happened down a few years ago… The Twilight Zone's not like that now! And now that all the factories are gone there's no more poor fish swimming around! No one getting hurt and no one getting into trouble…

Apart from Emily's little brother of course…

I'd hate for anything to happen to Tyler… I mean, if anything happened to any of my little boys then I don't know what I'd do!…

Oh, Kate… I missed her so much. And I missed my cute little Sebastian and my cleaver little Sheldon…

At that moment in time, as I swam on with Emily and her friends I hoped for two things.

One: I hoped that Kate and our kids were still safe and sound.

Two: I hoped that Tyler was alright. And Oscar too! … wherever they were…


	19. Chapter 19: Meanwhile

Chapter 19

Meanwhile…

"Whaaa~!" Sebastian was crying…

"Eah. Oof…" Sheldon was poking him again…

"Oh, Sebby… Shh… Sheldon, stop prodding at your brother. You've woken him up now." And I was just barely coping under the pressure…

…

Hey, guys… You won't have heard about me since the chapter where Lenny left.

I'm Kate and I'm Lenny's wife, and the mother of his kids… And believe me, looking after twins all by myself hasn't been easy…

But hey, I'm coping (just). As long as I remember not to put Sheldon in the same cot as Sebastian when Sebastian's sleeping…

Well, anyways. It had been, like, nearly three days since Lenny left with Angie and Oscar and nobody's heard from them since left…

Everybody was getting real worried, (not just me)! I mean, like, they'd all gone to the Twilight Zone and I've heard how dangerous that place was. I mean, like, what if something happened to them! I heard Don Fienberg saying something about MONSTERS in the Twilight Zone!

"Eh, don't listen that, Kate." Don Lino tried to reassure me, but I could tell that he was still as worried as me. "There ain't no monsters out there."

"But… but Lenny hasn't called me… or anybody…" I shook my head as I gazed out of the ceiling-to-floor window panes.

I heard Lino sigh behind me. "Yeah, it's concerning me too…" But then he slightly changed his tone. "But hey, who better to lead Lenny, Angie and Oscar through the Twilight Zone than Emily Jason? She's an expert in her home world. And besides, she's one tough kid. As long as Lenny's still with Jason then he'll be fine; Angie and Oscar too."

Angie and Oscar? I was also starting to worry about them too…

…

At the Whale Wash, things were getting a little stressful for Mr Sykes without Angie to take in the phone calls and book all the appointments. Don't worry, this time he didn't get Ernie and Bernie to take her place. He got this Lionfish named Michelle to help out. She wasn't as good as Angie at that job, (nobody's as good as Angie at her job), but did a good enough job for Sykes not to fire her… She was better then Ernie and Bernie, certainly!

But Angie's absence wasn't the ONLY thing causing all of Mr Sykes's stress… Oscar was Sykes's assistant manager and the Whale Wash was a much bigger business now then back before Oscar's great-white-lie.

There was just so much to sort our and organize and… basically… Lenny, Angie and Oscar had only been away for three days and already things were falling apart in Reef City without them…

…

"Whaaa~!" Sebastian bawled out.

"Oh, Sebby." I picked him up out of his crib and rocked him a little. "Shh… It's alright. That big, bad brother of yours is in his playpen now. He won't be poking you and waking you up any more…" I mommy-talked to Sebastian like a baby. "Oh, no he won't. _Oh, no he won't_…"

Sebastian stopped crying at that and stared up at me gormlessly… as if to say 'Mommy, why are you talking in that stupid voice?'.

I gently put Sebby back in his crib to drift off without his twin brother waking him up this time.

I looked over at Sheldon in the playpen. He was chewing at the bars, as if he was trying to get out, (and he DID once! I mean, he may be a baby, but those teeth of his are still as sharp as mine)!

I looked at them both in turn…

Oh… I sure wished that Lenny was here… I missed him s much, and even though Sebby and Sheldon couldn't talk yet I could tell that they missed their daddy too…

*sigh* I sure hopped that he was alright. And Angie! And Oscar!

…As I gazed over at my two little boys, I prayed for just one thing… their safe return.


	20. Chapter 20: Magic or Coincidence

Chapter 20

Magic or Coincidence

Ok…something real weird was goin' on around here, let me tell ya… First the power goes zap, then that science-guy saves Ty and me, and now… _this_…

…

Yo, fellas. Hey, it's Oscar. Ok, I'm in a better mood than I was last time. I mean, LAST time I told this story was being chased by that snappy dude with the light-bulb stuck to his head.

Anyways, Ty told you that that science-guy, ('Bladen' I think his name was), had saved us from Captain Pinchy and he took us somewhere where we'd be out of his way…

But that didn't mean that he let us go, no. He took us to this big, blank empty room with a solid steel door. No windows, no other exit points other that the door.

But hey, at least Ty stopped crying after that. He didn't seem so sad no more now that he was in better company…

"Hey, Ty." I tried to talk to him as he slumped against the wall next to me. "I don't suppose you can tell me exactly what these guys want for Emily and the girls?"

Tyler sighed. "No." He slumped down a little more. "All I know is that Capitan Claude is going to hurt me if my sisters don't do what he says."

"Hmm…" I looked away and screwed up my mouth. "But hey." I tried not to make him worry. "Emily's not gonna let anything happen to you; Or me. And as for Mr Pinchy? Eh, that crazy old dude's gonna get what's comin' to him. You'll see."

"He is pretty crazy I guess…" Ty smiled a little. "He thinks a ghost is after him."

"Yeah, I heard that. Ha! What kinda superstitious old crackpot is crazy enough to think that a ghost is after him, eh?"

"Well, that superstitious old crackpot to start with."

"Heh!" I chuckled a little and smiled with him. "Oh, hey!" I just though of somethin'! "Hey Ty. Do ya know that Angie's pregnant? Eh?" I smiled a little. "You do remember Angie, right?"

Ty nodded. "Yes. I remember. I remember because she was pink and she sparkled."

"Yeah, that's right." I wrapped my fin around him and tried to get him to smile. "Well, me and Angie have got a baby on the way. Ain't that great? We're gonna be a mommy and daddy."

Tyler sighed, I guess he didn't seem that happy about it for some reason. "I wish I had a mummy." He sighed. "Or a daddy."

Hmm… that made me feel kinda sorry for him. Poor little guy, as far as I know Tyler's never any parents; I remember that time when Emily got the news that her mother had died while she'd been in Reef City…

Eh, I figured I ought'a say something to take Tyler's mind off all'a this. "Hey, do you remember Lenny?"

Tyler nodded again. "Yes. He was the vegetarian shark who made you famous when you were the Sharkslayer."

"Yeah. Well, he's got two kids already back home. Two boys; Twins. And he's got a wife: Kate."

Ty turned his head around and looked at me. He still seemed a little sad, (and who could blame him). But he had a look on his face I couldn't recognise. He looked a little gormless, and a little intrigued.

"What's up, Ty?"

Ty just stared into my eyes… just staring, man… and then he said: "Are Lenny's twin boys called Sebastian and Sheldon?"

…I was like…Oh my god! How he SHELL did he know _that_!

I was shocked, but I played it cool. "Yeah… that's right… How did you know that?"

"You told me." Said Tyler.

"I can't remember sayin' that When did I tell ya?"

"Just now. You said it without moving your lips."

I just didn't know what to say… _I said it without moving my lips_? How could I have done that?

Ty carried on staring that weird stare…

"Ty?" I was starting to get a little worried. "Ty? Are you alright, little dude?"

He didn't answer me… His eyes were so black. Really! It wasn't dark in here 'cause the lights were on, but Ty's pupils were so big that there was no more colour in his eyes! They were just black and white, man!

"Ty?" Ok, now I was getting _REAL_ worried. "Ty, say something, man."

Ty didn't say anything, but he DID turn his head… He looked towards the door…

The door was made of thick steel, like I said, but it had a little blank window with two bars. Unfortunately, Ty couldn't swim though them, (he'd already tried earlier).

But then… that's when the lights started going again, they started to get a little dimmer and then they slowly brightened up again.

"I sure wish they'd fix the power in this place, eh Ty? Ty?"

But Tyler didn't answer me… instead, he started swimming for the door.

"Ty, come back. There ain't no way out. You ain't gonna fit though those bars, we checked already."

But Tyler still didn't listen to me, oh no, he just kept on swimmin' for the door.

"Ty? Ty!" I swam after him just as he reached the door. "Ty, what's goin' on? What cha doin'?"

Ty wasn't responding… He gripped hold of the two bars on the bare window and pointed his fin through one of the gaps.

"Ty…" I shook his shoulder. "Ty! Are you listening to me, man?"

I looked at what he was pointing at… I could see one of the crabs on guard outside the door, but that dude was out like a light. He'd fallen asleep with the bottle in his claw; Yeah, he'd been drinking.

"Ty, what are you tryin'a say?" I shook him a little again. "Ty! Say something!"

And that's when the lights started to get worse… They were flickering like crazy! Dim, bright, dim, bright, it was like some freaky disco, man!…

I suddenly heard a little jingling sound that came from the guard. It was the dude's keys.

Tyler flexed his pointing fin a little… the keys jingled again. Wait a sec… What exactly just happened there?

Tyler then started moving his fin a little, pointing to the keys as they started to move… they WHAT! They started to MOVE! On their OWN?

Ok… right there… that's when I just stopped doin' anything, ya know? I just stared _WIDE_-_EYED_!

The keys moved again… They began drifting of the crab dude's belt… and they began moving THIS way…

Ty then stopped pointing and opened his fist. The keys clinked together again as they drifted through the water, ON THEIR OWN… and landed in Tyler's grip.

And then… just like that… PSHOOoooohh… the lights went STRAIGH back to normal.

Tyler then slowly brought his fin back through the bars and started to drop back… he just sunk backwards and down onto the floor… still with that weird, mesmerized look on his face…

For a few seconds he just sat there… on the floor… staring straight out… but then he blinked.

Tyler appeared to have snapped out of his little trans as he blinked quite a few times before looking at the keys in his fin.

As for me…? I was just speechless, man… I pointed at Ty and the keys and I tried to say somethin'. "H…ho…how…how the…? How did…?…"

Tyler started to look a little scared. He just stared at the keys as if he didn't know what he'd just done…

I then FINALLY managed to say somethin', but just very slowly… "Ty…? How the shell did you do that?"

Tyler slowly looked across at me… he didn't look scared, he looked _horrified_, man!

But despite his scare, Tyler managed to answer me… although it wasn't the most satisfying answer in the world…

"I don't know…"


	21. Chapter 21: Joining the Party

Chapter 21

Joining the Party

Hi, Angie here. And as you can guess, I'm still here with the kids. Except with now, they're suggesting some names for my baby, ain't that sweet?

"My name's Gwendolyn." Said a little girl Anglerfish, she was a lot smaller than Chloe. "Maybe if the baby's a girl, then that might be a nice name."

"Gwendolyn?" I thought about that name. "Well, like I said to the others, I'll have to think about it.

"What about me?" Said the glassfish behind her. "It's my turn to think of a name for the baby!"

'Gwen?' I thought to myself. I like the sound of that name… Gwen… Gwen… If I had a little girl then maybe… Hey, that name didn't sound bad at all.

"Angie!" Jaiklin the glassfish jumped up and down in front of me, waving his fins about to get my attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey."

"You like the name Gwendolyn, don't you?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"But what if it's a boy?"

"Well, I already know _your_ name. Jaiklin, right?"

"Right." Jaiklin nodded with a sad little look on his face. "Do you think you'd call the baby Jaiklin if it's a boy?

"Well…" I thought about it for a few seconds. 'Jaiklin'… 'Jay'… Jay… Hey! 'Jay' didn't sound too bad either. Wow, I was actually finding some baby names that I liked!

"Well?" Jay… I mean, Jaiklin was eager for an answer.

"I'll have to think about it."…

I told Jaiklin just what I told the other kids. I didn't want any of them getting disappointed if they knew I liked the names 'Gwen' and 'Jay'.

"O-K!" I smiled at the others. "Who's next?"…

But then… "JACK'S BACK!" Somebody yelled from the cavern entrance.

All of a sudden, the kids who were all lined up in front of me all scattered and swam for the entrance crying out things like "It's Jack!" "Jack's back!" "Jack!" "Yay, Jack!"

Three of the kids got me up off my seat and encouraged me to swim to the entrance…

"You HAVE to meet Jack, Angie!" - "Yeah! Jack's gonna help you find your friends." - "Jack's our leader! He'll help you!"

So, I was hurried round the corner or the rocky wall… But as I got there, I could hear the children change the tones of their voices… now they sounded shocked and amazed… and they were saying things like: "Cor!" "Shark!" "It's a shark!" "It's enormous!"

A shark? I thought Emily said that there were no sharks in the Twilight Zone…

I then turned the corner… and there in front of me was this 'Jack' the kids had been talking about; A Red and black Lionfish staggering drunkenly… and he had company…

Oh my gosh!… "LENNY! EMILY!"

…

Oh my gosh! I just couldn't believe it… "Angie!"…

Hi, guys! It's everybody's favourite vegetarian shark! That's right! It's me; Lenny!

Now, all this time I wasn't so sure about trusting this 'Jack' guy. But the moment we swam into the cavern and I saw a pretty little pink angelfish swimming towards us I guess he proved me wrong.

"Angie!" I swam straight for her. "Angie, Angie, Angie!" I squeezed hold of her. "You're alright! You're ok! Me and Emily have been so worried!"

"Lenny…! Uh!" Oops, I think I was hugging Angie a little too hard. "Lenny, not so hard… my baby."

"Oh, right, right, right…" I was quick to let her go. "Sorry."

"Oh, Angie…" Emily paddled across to where Angie floated. "Angie, it such a relief to know you're alright!" Emily gently hugged Angie as Angie hugged back.

"Where's Oscar?" Emily said hopefully.

"Yeah." I hoped so too. "Didn't he catch up with you when you sank?"

Angie suddenly sounded distressed. "But… But I thought he was with you!"

"We thought he was with you!" Emily talked in a tense, high-pitched voice.

And that's when Jack caught on to what was happening.

"Hang on, now, mates." He swam to the three of us with all these kids following him, (I guess they must be the Minions that Emily was talking about). "Now, I get it that this pink lady's one of the friend you have been looking for, aye?"

"Yes, Jack!" Emily swam to him as Angie was clearly starting to panic. "But Oscar's still out there! AND my little brother Tyler's somewhere out there too!"

"A wrasse and a glassfish?"

"Yes!" The three of us all yelled out.

"Alrighty then, time together a little search party…"

Jack then turned to the Minions and cried out…: "Quick! Kids! All of yas! _We're going hunting_!"

And just like that, all of a sudden, the kids _scattered_! Swarming around like mosquitoes and racing to get supplies.

But as they when to gather their things… well, err… they seemed to be a little distracted by me…

"Hunting?" Angie didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean 'hunting'?"

"I mean were gonna go out looking for your hubby, savvy?"

"Oh…" Angie still didn't seem to happy about how Jack talked or the terms he used. But, she just took a big, deep sigh, shook her head and tried to calm herself, (I guess all that stress couldn't be good for the baby. "So." Angie sighed. "You must be Jack."

"Aye. That I be."

But in the background… Well, let's just say that the kids were taking an interest to me…

"You must be exhausted looking after all these kids." Angie said to Jack. "Oh… but they're all so sweet…"

"Err…" Emily noticed what was going on with the kids… they were a little distracted from their packing and gathering… "Jack… I think you'd better help Lenny out, here."…

I was surrounded by thirty children who were all staring at me and swarming around me and saying things like. "He's massive!" - "He's a little squidgy for a shark, isn't he?" - "How would I know? I've never seen a shark before and neither have you." - "I wonder if he does any tricks!" - "Maybe we could teach him to roll-over!" - "Yeah! Roll-over!" "Look at the size of his teeth!" - "I think that's the part you've gotta worry about." - "His mouth's as big as the Onsthorpe Fountain!" - "I bet the Onsthorpe Fountain would FIT in his mouth!"

_Ok_…

Suddenly I was _VERY_ popular…

"Err, kids?" I tried to get their attention.

"COR!" They all swam back and stared wide eyed. "He talks!" Said one of them.

"Oi, you lot!" Jack called over to them.

They all suddenly rushed over to Jack and started chattering thinks like: "_Can we keep him_? _Please_?"

Jack tried his best to hush them all down and organise them.

"Hey, Lenny?" Emily swam next to my nose. "How does it feel to be so popular?" She jokes a little.

"Well… at least they're not scared of me." I shrugged.

I looked over to Angie who had one fin on her baby-bump and was staring over at all these chattering kids. I think she was feeling over whelmed by them all. She must have been relating her own kid to all these kids who were completely uncontrollable!

"Hey, Angie." I called to her. "At least you only having one." I smiled.

Angie smiled back at me. I she was really looking forward to having her baby. She didn't look like she was worrying about a name anymore… Maybe she'd thought of one now!… I wondered if Oscar had thought of any names yet too… wherever he was…

"OI!" Jack yelled at the kids. "Simmer down! We've still got two poor lost souls to find out there!"…

But suddenly… three of the kids on guard outside came swarming into the cavern shouting… "INBOUND! INBOUND!"…

We all turned our heads to the cavern entrance, even the kids stop chattering and turned their attention to the loud alert.

The three catfish kids swam right up to Jack! "Intruder inbound!" - "Someone's coming this way!" - "And their being _chased by crabs_!"

"Wait a sec!" I swam to the kids gathered around Jack. "What's going on?"

But they didn't take any notice of me this time.

Jack then leaped into action… he suddenly didn't seem to drunk anymore! "Right!" I swam up over the kids. "Lights-out! The lot of ya!" He started to give orders. "Chloe, Gwendolyn, you go check it out. Rest of you, darken this cavern!"

The kids then all suddenly started scattering and calling out: "Lights out!"

"Wait!" I hear Angie start to panic as much as me with all the commotion.

"Wait!" I called out as the cavern started to get darker. "_What's going on_?" As the light in the cavern disappeared it was then that I realized the it was the kids themselves who were lighting up the cave; some of them made their own light! And as each of them turned their lights out, the cavers eventually became pitch black.

"Lenny, Angie." Emily swam over to us both in the dark. "Come with me. We've gotta hide!" Emily placed a fin on my nose and guided me in the pitch black. Angie was holding Emily's other fin as Emily was guiding us both to somewhere were we could hide.

"Emily." Angie asked urgently. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain in a sec… But right now we need to take cover…"


	22. Chapter 22: A Family Affair

Chapter 22

A Family Affair

All of a sudden I found myself swimming for my life…

Well, actually, I wasn't very fast at all so Oscar was swimming for me. He had hold of my left fin and he was racing away from Capitan Claude and his crew and dragging me along.

…

Hey up, everyone. I'm Tyler and I'm back to tell another chapter.

Well, I think I should first tell you about how we escaped from the Capitan. But to be honest, I'm not quite sure how we escaped.

One minute I was feeling sad because Oscar reminded me about my mummy, and then I had a little head ache, and then… Oscar told me I went into a trance and made the keys come to me through the bars of the door. I have no idea how I did it… I just did it.

Then we used the keys to escape, but we got caught as we swam out of the back door, and then Oscar just took hold of my fin and swam for it!

After that, soon enough, we found ourselves being chased by the angry Capitan an his crew, as well as that barracuda called Bladen.

Luckily for me, Oscar was a lot faster than the crabs; but the only problem was that he didn't know where to swim to! But I told him where to swim too. I gave him directions to Jack's cavern as he swam; I knew our best chance for escape and survival would be with Jack and the Minions.

"I hope you know where you're going!" Oscar yelled out in his panic.

"I hope YOU know where YOU'RE going!" I yelled back. "I know you can't see anything in this darkness!…" I then spotted the cavern a little far in front of us and a little bit below us. "There!" I pointed out!

"Where!"

"Go that way!"

"Which way 'that way'?"

"Down! Swim down!"

Oscar did just as I said… "Just don't let me bump into anything!"

"I won't! The cavern's just there!" I gave Oscar some directions to quickly but steadily guide Oscar into the cavern entrance. "Keep going down… now stop! Swim to the right… Swim forward… That's it! We're in!" I cried. "You can slow down now."

Oscar stopped paddling and took a short rest. "Alright." He left go of my fin. "Now what do we do? Those guys are gonna catch up to us any minute. They'll know we're in here, I'm telling ya, Ty."

I knew exactly what to do. I swam up a little and called out: "Jack!"

"Who the shell is Jack?" Oscar asked in a more strange tone of voice than an intriguing one.

I didn't answer Oscar, I just continued to call out for help. "Hello!" I called out again. "It's Tyler! I need help!"

"_TYLER_!" A very family voice called back to me.

"EMILY!"

All of a sudden, the whole cavern was lit up by the kids as they revealed themselves… and the light also revealed my three sisters!

"Tyler!" Louise sway straight for me and I swam to her.

Louise wrapped her fins around me and cuddled me tightly! I started crying in her embrace.

And in only seconds, another cry of joy and relief was heard…

"OSCAR!" Angie swooped down from her hiding place and hurried to her husband.

"Angie!" Oscar cuddled her tight. "Angie, oh my gosh, you're alright! You're alright! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright!" Angie tried to surprises her tears. "And so is Lenny!" Angie turned behind her to Lenny who was swimming to his two best friends with a cute smile on his face.

"Oscar! Angie!" Lenny picked them both up and hugged hold of them tightly. "Oh yay! We're all together again. One big happy family…!" He hugged a little too tightly.

"Lenny!" Both Angie and Oscar said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." He let them both go. "I'm kinda getting a bad habit of this 'squeezy hug' thing."

I noticed Jack and the kids watching on and admiring the emotional reunion.

As for myself, it was still crying on Louise's shoulder.

"Shh…" Louise comforted me. "It's ok. Everything's alright now."

I lifted my head off Louise's shoulder and looked at her and Emily and Alice. I smiled at my family of siblings, I was so happy I'd found my family again.

"Everything's ok, now." Louise continued to comfort me. "You're safe now…"…

*BANG*!

All of a sudden, we heard a thumping sound. It sounded like someone landed on top of the cavern…

"What's that noise?" Alice asked worryingly.

And then more thumping sounds…

"Oh, no…" Oscar knew exactly what that noise was. They'd found us. "It's them!"

Jack was quick to leap into action when it was clear that we were all in danger. "Lights out and scramble…!" He called out under his breath. "Now…! Hide and stay hidden…!"

The kids all rushed about and helped my friends, Angie, Oscar and Lenny to hide. (I can already hide; I'm a glassfish after all).

We stayed behind rocks and in dark corners. Some of the glassfish kids and other fish who could camouflage floated in front of Lenny to keep him hidden in the wall cavity.

The sound then changed as the sound of crawling crab legs could be heard in the cavern entrance.

"_Bonjour_…" A French voice echoed through out the cavern. "…You meddling BILGE-RATS!"

I quivered a bit when I heard that angry cry.

I could just see though the pitch black darkness… I saw Capitan Claude marching into the cavern, followed by his crew of crustaceans; and of course, that barracuda… Bladen.

"We know you're in here… you little TYKES!" The Capitan called out. But no-one answered him… everyone kept quiet and still.

But I knew the Capitan would become in patient very quickly, and I was right… he the then proceeded to make a threat.

"So… You little abominations want to play a game of hide and seek?"

I was so scared, I didn't want to get caught again. I started to quiver all over and I started to whimper. I felt Angie's fin on my shoulder as she tried to comfort me and calm me down. But I was still so scared…

But as I quivered… I could swear that something else was starting to shake as well…

I looked across at the little rocks and pebbles near were I was hiding… they started to tremble just as I was. They made a noise…

Capitan then jabbed a claw in my direction, not at me, but in my direction. "Tute-suite!" He commanded in French to his crew.

Four crabs then swarmed the area where me and Angie were hiding… I couldn't help but cry out in fear and panic.

"Ah!" I squealed as something grabbed hold of my fin.

I started to sob as I was yanked up by a crab crewman, but to make matters worse, Angie had been caught too!

"Ah! Get off me!" Angie shrieked. "I'm warning you!"

"Hey, man!" Oscar leaped out from the darkness. "Get your claws off'a my girl!"

But Oscar only made things worse… they got HIM too!

I cried as I was restrained along with two of my friends.

"Ah!" Angie shrieked as she was strong-clawed. "Watch it! I'm pregnant!"

"That's enough!" Bladen called out over us all. "Go easy on them!"

"And who made YOU Capitan?" Claude raged at Bladen once again.

"There's no reason to be so hard on them!"

Little did I know at the time… but Lenny was watching in desperation! So desperate to leap in and save his friends. But the kids were all hesitant… they knew what to do in a situation like this; they were all crowded around Lenny, trying to keep him from making a sound.

Bladen managed to keep the Capitan calm and the crew holding us actually listened to Bladen as their grips loosened.

"Now then." The Capitan peered over to us through the dark. "Flare!" He ordered from one of his crew.

On of the crew-crabs light a flare that slightly lit up the cave, allowing the Capitan to see who had been caught.

"Ah, yes…" He leered at me. "The little one. And the wrasse-fish who helped the little one escape." But he then looked over to Angie. "And what have we here? A Mademoiselle." The Capitan noticed her obvious pregnancy, but he though nothing of it for the time being. Because he had another concern… "Be you a relative of the Jason family, by any chance?" He questioned cunningly.

Angie spoke back, bravely and strongly. "No." She answered.

"Then were be the rest of the siblings?" He questioned the three of us.

"You mean my sisters?" I asked in a worrying tone.

"Yes, that I mean." Claude looked out at the cavern walls. He held up the flare, but it did little to improve his vision. So… instead of searching for my sisters, he was going to make _THEM_ come to _HIM_.

He suddenly seized my by the throat with his claw.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Ty!" Angie and Oscar both cried out… and so did Alice as she was hiding somewhere in the darkness.

Capitan Claude chuckled, he now knew for certain that my sisters were hiding here somewhere.

He held my up while still keeping grip of me. The he said to me: "I'm about to give your siblings to the count of three to come out of their hiding places… before I snap every bone in your fragile little body."

I cried harder… the pebbles and rocks in the cave started to shake about again. I didn't know if it was subsidence or if it was ME doing that! (We do get a lot of subsidence in this cavern).

"Une!" Capitan Claude counted to one in French.

But Alice, Louise and Emily needed no time to come forward to save me.

"STOP!" Louise called out. "Please! Don't hurt our little brother!"

"Little brother?" Claude spoke with a sinister smile on his face… he'd finally found the rest of my family. "Seize them." He calmly commanded.

Louise, Alice and Emily were snatched hold of by the crab-crewmen.

"Gently!" Bladen aggressively encouraged the Capitan and his crew to be more gently when restraining my sisters.

This time, Capitan Claude allowed Bladen to make such an order, Claude was far more interested in getting to the bottom of a certain little mystery, now that he had all four of us Jason siblings.

Angie and Oscar were held to one side as me and my sisters were all gathered together. Claude approached the four of us. "Now then." He began. "Tell me… which of one of you four meddling offspring has _Krytonism_?"

But obviously, none of us knew what he meant by that.

"Kryta- _what now_?" Emily pulled a confused face.

"Krytonism." Capitan Claude repeated. "Intelligence tells me that one of you three siblings possesses such a gift. Which is why I hired an expert like Charles Bladen, here." He pointed over to where Bladen the barracuda floated and continued to watch on.

But Louise thought otherwise. "Believe me, if I knew what you were talking about I'd give you your answer. But I don't even know what this Kryton thing looks like!" Louise panicked and tried desperately to free us.

"So…" Capitan Claude wasn't about to give up there. "None of you are coming forward, is that it?"

We just stayed silent… How could we come forward, we had no idea what he was talking about?

"Bladen." Claude obtained the attention of his educated acquaintance. "Conduct a little experiment for me… and tell me which one of these dreaded urchins is Krytonagenic!"

Charles Bladen reluctantly obeyed.

He swam over to Louise first as he withdrew a small knife. "Hold out her fin." He ordered of the crewman restraining her. The command was carried out and Bladen quickly and painlessly spiked the tip of Louise's finger… It bled… and continued to bleed.

Bladen then proceeded to Alice… and carried out the same actions… the out come was exactly the same.

Next… it was Emily's turn…

The crewman forced Emily to hold out her fin… Bladen then pricked her finger to draw blood… but Emily wasn't bleeding for long… only a half a second… and the injury simply disappeared…

Bladen looked over to the Capitan; he nodded and confirmed that this was the sibling…

Emily? Krytonism? _What did that mean_?

"Take them away." Capitan Claude commanded of his crew. "The wrasse and the angelfish too."

We were all pushed and shoved and forced to swim out of the cavern as each of us were held captive…

"And as for her." Capitan Claude referred to Emily. "She shall be in _your_ captivity." He stated to Bladen.

Charles Bladen gently took Emily by the shoulder and forced her to swim on. "I warn you…" He began. "If you attempt to escape your efforts will prove in vain." Bladen warned Emily. "You little brother and his companion have already failed in doing so… so I warn you not to copy their mistake."

Emily said nothing… she only frowned and proceeded on. She had no choice… If she was going to escape then she'd have to wait for the opportunity to come by…

…

After we left in the crab's captivity the cavern then appeared empty… But it most certainly wasn't…

Don't forget… Jack and the Minions were left undetected… as well as our trusty shark friend…


	23. Chapter 23: You don't know who you are

Chapter 23

"You don't know what you are…"

Krytonism? Where the shell where these guy talking about? But after they cut my fin and saw me heal up, I knew it had something to do with me.

…

You're reading the words of Emily Jason, here. Yep, I know it's been a while since I told a chapter of this story, but it's all been leading up to this moment where I was about to discover a secret most disturbing…

Well, Angie, Oscar, Tyler and my sisters had been marched off with the crew of crabs while I was escorted by the barracuda.

They took us up to the light, but not back up the chasm. They took us to some secret passage way under London Reef, a trap door in the rocks that lead us up to the top.

Soon enough, we found ourselves in what appeared to be a dark, abandoned building… But there was a constant noise that led me to believe otherwise. I constantly heard this loud, echoing 'tick-tock tick-tock'… Oh my goodness, I think we were in the basement of Big Ben! The clock-tower of London Reef!

Like I said, I was soon separated from my friends and family and escorted away by the barracuda. But unlike the crabs and their quick-tempered French captain, the barracuda seemed more reasonable. However, he still appeared dark and sinister and I certainly didn't trust him.

He took me to an old store room and offered me a seat, he told me that I might be here quite some time…

I frowned angrily and folded my fins. "I'm not taking any orders from you." I said. "Or those baby-napping crustaceans!"

"I was offering." The barracuda stated politely. "Not ordering."

"Be that as it may…" I said. "You still wont seen any co-operation from me." I was still angry with him and the crabs for kidnapping my little brother and putting my friends and family in jeopardy. "So why don't just put me down in the cellar along with the others. What use am I to you here?"

"The Capitan has hired me to deal with you." The barracuda explained. "He knew that one of the four siblings he was after had Krytonism, and so he needed someone to take care of them."

"You're driving me INSANE with this 'Krytonism' thing!" I raged "For god sake, give it a rest!" I screamed out with frustration and glared at the predatory fish who threatened me and my family and friends with this 'Krytonism' thing.

With my outburst, the barracuda, who I believe to be named Bladen, began slowly swimming towards me. I showed no fear. Bladen the barracuda slowed and stopped when he was only a short distance from my face. He wasn't trying to intimidate me, in fact, it looked like he was trying his best not to scare me at all… And then, he smiled in a slight sinister way before speaking to me again…

"You don't know what you are… do you?"

I lightened up my frown, I must confess I was a little intrigued. But I still answered back. "I'm a glassfish." I said in annoyance. "And my name is Emily Jason."

"And you have Krytonism." Bladen nodded as he spoke. "I trust that you are intrigued by such a term, since I gather that you have never heard of it before."

"No." I hissed a little. "I haven't." I frowned again.

"Well then." Bladen began. "Allow me to elucidate…"

No, I didn't know what Krytonism was and I couldn't care less, until now… Because now I knew that it had something to do with me…

Bladen began to explain his definition of Krytonism… and as unbelievable as this is going to sound, I was actually intrigued…

"You may recall, when you were a child, that every other youngling your age had countless scrapes and bruises on their skin and scales… But you? You never had a scratch on you…"

He was right… he was also starting to scare me as he continued…

"And as you got older, you may have encountered dangerous situations like encountering predators… Have you ever been eaten in your life, Miss Emily Jason? It would not surprise me if you have. I've met others just like you who have encountered dozens of deadly enemies and dangerous situations… and lived when anyone else would have been killed."

I dared myself question Bladen using only one simple word… "Others?" I repeated a word from his elucidation.

Bladen calmly smiled. He turned round and swam a short distance away as he concluded his explanation. "You probably think you're unique." He said. "You probably think that there's not another fish like you in the underwater world…" but you couldn't be more wrong…"

Bladen then turned back round and faced me as he continued to reveal a dark and disturbing secret about myself which I never knew existed.

"There are three types of Krytonism. Type one can be recognised as excellorated motor performance, the person in question moves faster and far stronger that someone of normal quantities. Type three is the rarest and most unique of all, in which the person in question thinks far faster than that of a normal person, causing them to read minds and even move inanimate objects with only their thoughts. And then there's type two, the most common of all the Krytonagenic types… In which the person in question can heal their injuries far faster than that of a normal person… Does type two sound familiar? Young Emily?"

It sounded familiar alright…

It was me…!

And even deeper still… I wasn't the only one…!

"You're unique, Emily Jason." Said Bladen. "Just not as unique as you once thought you were."

I then dared to answer back. "What does this have to do with kidnapping my brother and holding my family and friends hostage?" I hissed.

"That's the Capitan's business." Said Bladen. "Not mine."

"So why are you involved?" I asked. "What does he want from you?"

"I made a deal with him." Bladen explained. "He offered to fund my experiments, in return, I promised to take care of you: The Krytonagenic child which the Capitan wants me to dispose of."

"'Dispose of'?" My eyes widened at that. "Now, hang on!" I frowned again. "If you so clever about all this 'Krytonism' stuff, then you should know that no-one can '_dispose_' of me! I can't be killed, you should know that."

Bladen then sighed as he turned back round to look at me again. "I do not control what the Capitan does." He said. "I am not evil. I am not a bad person. I'm just trying to do what's best with my experiments and my knowledge… You can be killed, there is a way of getting rid of your ablilities for only a short time…"

"_What_?" I was suddenly shocked.

I could see that Bladen didn't really want to hurt me, but he believed that he had no choice. Bladen then shook his head and forced himself to tell me more. "Have loud noises ever caused you any discomfort, Emily Jason? Because they are the key to you destruction… and others like you."

I shook my head slowly and frowned hard. If this slippery science geek was gonna try and dispose of ME… he had another thing coming… "You won't… you can't." I said confidently. "You maybe an expert when it comes to Krytonism, but you're forgetting one very important thing, mate."

Bladen seemed slightly puzzled at my confidenc and my statement. "And what is that?"

I smiled cunningly… No-one can kill me… NO-ONE…! "I am Emily Jason…" I smirked… "…and _I_… am a _GLASSFISH_!" And the moment I screamed out who and what I was… I leap at the opportunity and did what glassfish do best… disapear!

I kept as camouflaged as I could as I swam through the gap under the door and sped out into the main room…!

The ticking of Big Bed was louder now. I could see the lights shining down from the top tower and down onto all the gears and machinery that surrounded me.

"All claws!" I heard someone cry out. "Prisoner escape!"

I couldn't just stay here and hide. I needed to escape and find my family and friends, but I had no idea where the exit was.

I saw dozens of crabs swarming around, searching for me; feeling and pinching around to try and find the invisible glassfish who had escaped.

I then saw Bladen slowly swim out from the room where I had escaped from. "You can trick my eyes, young Emily." He said. "But you can't trick ym nose." I saw him breathing in the water through his nostrals… And then he stabbed a fin in my direction. "There!"

The crabs all swarmed towards me, though they couldn't see me, they had a rough idea where I was. And even worse still, they were MUCH faster than me!

I dived down and swam deeper, where it was darker and I had a better chance of hiding. They chased after me, guided by Bladen who could practically see using his sense of smell!

I stuggled to get them off my tail… Bladen then followed after them, and followed after ME!

I looked around for something I could use as a weapon; If I couldn't hide, I would have to fight!

I snatched hold of a sharp, broken rod from the bottom of the gear-room. I knew that the moment I picked it up that they'd know where I was, but I didn't care! I was gonna fight them off if I had to! I couldn't get hurt, but they could!

I swung round with the sharp rod and stabbed the first guy who came near me…

…The first guy who came near me was Bladen the barracuda…

The rod and stabbed in his lower body… there was blood in the water…

I was momentarily distracted by sudden stabbing, but the crabs weren't! I felt a pincer suddenly seize hold of my fin.

"I've got the wretch!" Cried the crab who snatched hold of me.

May more caught on and grabbed a hold of me. There was just too many of them for me to escape from! I struggled as their grips and pinches hurt… but at that moment, I was more conserned by the bleeding barracuda in front of me.

Bladen looked towards the rod stabbed into his body… he then gripped the end… and pulled it out…

..The moment the stabbing weapon was out of his body I was expecting him to struggle with the pain and fall weak with how bad his injury might be… but instead, the moment he pulled out the rod, there was nothing there…

There was nothing there! No injury, no scar, not even a scratch…!

Oh my god…

That's when I realized…

"You're not unique, Emily Jason." Bladen referred to the Krytonism I now knew we both possessed. "You never were."


	24. Chapter 24: The Escape

Chapter 24

The Escape Plan

"How could you let them get AWAY like that!" I screamed at Jack! How could him and the Minions make me WATCH as those push, pinchy crabs swam off with my best buddies?

…

Hey, guys. It's Lenny again. And I know that I sound a little annoyed right now… That's because I AM! I know I'm not usually grumpy, but I had to just float there with twelve kids who were all covering my mouth up and trying to keep me quiet while those pinchy-things rounded up all my friends and took them away!

"How could you DO that!" I screamed at Jack again.

But this red Lionfish was a lot smarter than he looked, to say that he was never completely sober.

He swam right up to my face and said: "Live today, fight tomorrow."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I panicked.

"It means that as long a they didn't know that we were there then they couldn't capture us too!" Jack explained. "And now that we've escaped such a fate, we can now go after your '_friends_'." Jack exadurrated on the word 'friends'.

"Hey!" I said. "They're your friends too! Emily, Tyler and their two sisters are your friends."

"Indeed they are." Jack confidently. "And we intend to rescue them. _Isn't that right, my dears_?"

"Yes!" - "Of course!" - "Absolutely!" - "Where do we start?" - "What's the plan?" They all chattered their little voices all at once, it was kinda cute.

"Right-y then!" Jack cried heroically as the Minions crowded round him. I must admit, they seemed to lose interest in their _new pet shark _pretty quickly now that their leader had leaped into action. "Here's what were all gonna do…"

…

Else where, little did I know at the time, but my friends (all except Emily) were being held captive in the basement of Big Ben. And Tyler was giving cause for concern…

"Louise…" Tyler moaned and cried. "My head hurts."

"Oh, that's probably because you've been crying, dearie." Louise then reached over to her little brother and scooped him up in her fins. "Come here…Shh…" She hushed him, rocking him like a baby. "Uh!" Louise looked up at the ceiling as she complained. "I wish these lights would stop flickering. It's giving ME a headache."

Oscar was over at the other side of the room with his fin wrapped around Angie, but he was constantly watching the little kid crying in his sister's fins, and occasionally glancing up at the lights.

"Angie?" Oscar said to his wife.

"Mm hum?" Angie replied.

Oscar at first sounded like he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say… "There… there's something about that little kid." Said Oscar. "He… You're not gonna believe me, but I've got the feeling he's got something to do with Emily, besides being her brother… I… I think he's like her, with all the creepy powers and all."

But Angie didn't seem too impressed. "What? Because he's got a little head ache?"

"No." Said Oscar. "Because…" He was about to tell Angie what he saw back at the Captain's place, but then he hesitated. "Naw, nobody'd believe me if I told 'em."

"I would." Said Angie, lifting her head up off Oscar's chest as she looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Hmm… I d'know…" Oscar looked back over to Tyler who was still crying, even Louise had joined in to calm him down. He then looked back into Angie's beautiful pink eyes… and he had an idea. "Hey Ang, d'ya think you might be able to lend the girls a fin with shushing their little toddler?"

"Sure. Of course." Angie sighed out as she lifted herself off Oscar. "Ooh!" She placed a fin on her baby-bump as she got up.

"You ok, Ang?"

"Yeah, I just think I need a little help getting up, that's all."

"No problem." Oscar helped lift Angie up off the floor and helped her to swim over to Tyler and his sisters. The lights were still flickering.

"Hey guys." Oscar greeted Louise, Alice and crying little Tyler. "Hey, this might sound strange…" Oscar began to make a gamble. "But I bet that as soon as Ty stops crying that those lights are gonna stop flickering."

"What?" - "What?" - "What?" The three ladies said all at once.

Oscar looked a little uncertain himself… "Here." He said. "Give 'im to me."

Louise passed Ty to Oscar and Oscar tried to calm him down.

"Shh… Hey, come on, little guy. What'cha cryin' about?"

"I… want… Emily…Uhh~!" Tyler gasped in between every word and groaned out a cry at the end.

"And you think all this cryin's gonna help anybody? Come on, Ty. You're a smart kid. I'll bet if you can stop crying you can help us think of a way outa here."

"Oscar's right." Said Angie. "Before we find away outa here we need you to stop crying." She then kinda chuckled in a playful way. "Ha, Oscar thinks that you're the one who's making the lights flicker. What do you think to that? Crazy or what?" She smirked at Oscar slightly as she said that.

Tyler took some deep breaths of cool water, trying to calm himself… "I wanna help Emily…" He winged out. "I think something's about to happen to her…"

"Well, we're gonna save here. Aren't we?" Said Angie.

"Yes."

"And you're gonna stop crying now. Aren't ya?"

Tyler sniffled and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yes…"

And as soon as Ty managed to talk without crying, the lights went back to normal…

"Hey… the lights have stopped." Said Louise. "Well, that's a rel…" But then, she remembered Oscar's little gamble. "Wait… how did you know that… that… ?"

Angie then noticed something wrong with Tyler. "Tyler?" She looked at his eyes. "Ty, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"His eyes?" Alice suddenly got up. "What's wrong with his eyes."

"His pupils are so big. There's no more colour left!"

Oscar sat Tyler up on his lap. "Ty?" He waved a fin in front on this face. "Ty? Ty, little man, say something!"

But Tyler didn't even blink… he just stared wide-eyed across the room, like he as in a trance or something!

And then… Tyler held out his fin, as if he was reaching to grab hold of something… and then, this little gear left on the floor lifted up in mid-water{air}; the dust slid off and it just floated there, on it's _own_! And just like the keys, it slowly came floating towards Tyler until it reached his fin and he took a'hold of it.

Everybody was just "…" speechless…

Louise pointed to Tyler and tried to say something: "…" She took a breath… "… … …T… Ty… … ler."

Tyler then snapped out of his trance and looked at the tiny gear I his fin. He then turned his head slowly towards Oscar and said in this cute, innocent and confused tone of voice: "Oscar… What's wrong with me?"…

And then…

All of a sudden… Something distracted them ALL from Ty's magic trick…

"Psst!" I 'psst'ed from the door. Yes, you read right. It was ME! And Jack, and the kids too!

"_Lenny_?" Angie swam over to the door.

"Len?" Oscar too, taking Tyler with him.

I was so happy to see them! "Angie! Oscar! Ty!" I wanted to squeeze them all, but the door was in the way first. "Don't you worry, guys. I'm gonna get you outa here in a jiffy!"

"Where's Jack?" Asked Louise.

"Don't worry, he's right behind me."

"Oi! 'Ere!" Jack cried out from behind me.

"Jack!" Tyler cried.

I took on look at the door and I saw that it was just plain, simple old wood. "Ok, stand back guys! I'm gonna bite thought the door!"

The moment I said that, they all scattered and took cover.

"Ok!" I yelled out. "Here I come!" I charged at the door, teeth bared and chomped my way though it in 5 seconds flat! "Wohohoh~ YEAH!" I looked at the splinters of the door. "How's THAT for a vegetarian! Eh? _Eh_?" I looked around… but the guys had already gone out the door… "Hey!" I called out after them. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"


	25. Chapter 25: The Plan and the Powerless

Chapter 25

The Plan and the Powerless

Those crabs marched me all the way up to the top tower of Big Ben… I HATE those pushy, pinchy gits! Bladen told them to put me in the Bellroom at the top of the tower and lock me in there… Now, from what I gathered, Bladen was just taking orders from that bad-tempered French captain. I honestly didn't think he was a bad person inside. But never the less, he still obeyed every command of that grumpy captain… And unfortunately, one of Bladen's orders was to rid me of my Krytonagenic abilities…

…

Hey up, guys. Emily Jason's narrating this chapter, that's me.

Well, as I just told you, Bladen's supposed to have figured out a way to stop me from healing up like I do. He says he found it out by doing experiments on himself, that's creepy if you ask me.

Bladen told me some other stuff too; Like what the Capitan wants from my family… long story short: He wants us killed…

You see, the Capitan Claude blames us for the revolution that shut down may of his factories and businesses and freed thousands of labourers that brought him the income that made him rich and powerful.

It was Louise who first led Alice and the other labourers in the factory they worked in to retaliate and then protest against the government. So actually, the Capitan is right, we really _did_ start the revolution! But that's a GOOD thing! It freed me and my sisters and all the labourers who were wrongly treated…

But the Capitan still lost his power and riches and now he wants US to lose something even more valuable: Our lives! Starting with me, the fish whom is apparently un-killable!

Who are they kidding(?) I AM un-killable! Half the things I've been through anybody else would have DIED! But not me… Not _ME_!

If they think they can rid me of my invincibility they're forgetting one very important thing…: I'm Emily Jason… And I can't _DIE_!…

They marched me up to the tower alright, the Bellroom to be precise, that's where the chimes and bells of Big Ben are, it can be extremely loud in there when the clock strikes on the hour.

And it was exactly the noise that Bladen hoped would cause my power to turn itself off… Oh, come on! He maybe a scientist, but come on; How can a loud noise possibly hurt someone?

Well, actually they've always hurt MY ears, ever since I was a little girl. Eh, but so did all the other kids; they hated loud noises too, as far as I could tell.

But despite my confidence and my objections, I was still shoved into the Bellroom against my will and the door slammed shut behind me…

…

Else where, little did I know at the time… but Lenny had returned with Jack and the Minions and they'd already saved Angie, Oscar, Tyler and my sisters from the basement. Now they were looking for me!

"I don't know where she went." Said Angie. "They just dragged her off with that barracuda."

"You mean Emily's with… with… _them_?" Lenny sounded a little panicky.

"Yeah." Said Oscar. "That was the last time anybody saw her… But, I mean, this is EJ we're talkin' about here. Nobody can even _scratch_ that kid. She can take care of herself until we find her, ya know?"

"Shh…!" Jack shushed Oscar. "Keep your voice down. There's still dozens of those abominable crustaceans lurking around here and I don't want to have to send my kids off to battle, savvy?" Jack hugged in about five kids close as he referred to them.

"It's ok, Jack." Said Daniel.

"Yeah, we can look after ourselves." Said Jessie.

"Yeah, some of us have pretty sharp teeth, you know?" Said Chloe, referring to her anglerfish-fangs.

"Hey, Jack?" Jaiklin asked. "What's wrong with Tyler?"

At that… everyone looked to Louise who was carried Tyler bundled up in her fins.

Tyler's eyes were wide open, he was shaking and his pupils were dilated so much that there was no more colour left in his eyes, they were just black and white just like before.

Angie swam up to him and became immediately concerned. "Ty?" Took hold of his fin that was so tiny in comparison to Angie's. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

Tyler then turned his head and stared into Angie's eyes… and then he spoke slowly in this gloomy, bleak, mono-toned voice. "Something's going to happen."

Tyler's tone of voice scared everyone and made them ALL concerned.

"'Something's gonna happen'?" Lenny puzzled. "Tyler, how would you know that?" He said in disbelief. "Tyler? _Ty_? Hello?" Lenny waved a fin in front of Tyler's face, but Tyler didn't react.

Louise turned Tyler towards her. "Tyler, what's wrong? Tyler, stop looking at me like that. You're scaring me."

"He's scaring _everybody_!" Said Angie.

He really was, especially Oscar since he was the one who first witnessed Tyler's unexplained abilities.

"Here." Oscar held out his fins for Tyler. "Pass him to me, Lou." He said to Louise.

Tyler would usually cling to the person carrying him, but this time he didn't.

Oscar turned Tyler towards him. "Ty, I know something real strange has been goin' on with you, you're scaring us _all_, man… You say you think something's gonna happen?"

Tyler nodded at Oscar.

"What, Ty?" Oscar said calmly, trying not to panic Tyler or make him worse than he already was. "What's gonna happen? Can you tell me? Do you know?"

Tyler then slowly lifted his head up and looked up at the ceiling… He then pointed out a fin and pointed up at the ceiling… "Emily…" He said. "Something's going to happen to Emily."

Everybody looked up at where Tyler was pointing…

"She's up there?" Oscar asked calmly but urgently.

Tyler looked back down to Oscar and nodded.

"But we can't go up there!" Said Angie. "That's were all those henchmen are, and we're in no positions to take _them_ on!"

But this is when Lenny's confusion reached its' limit. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…" He said quickly, blurring his words. "Hang on a sec, am I missing something here? How is Tyler supposed to know where Emily is? I thought nobody knew? You guys told me the last time you saw her was with those pinchy fellas?"

"Well, Len…" Oscar began. "Let's just say something pretty weird has been happening to Tyler these past few hours."

Lenny still didn't understand, but he would soon enough…

It was only seconds after Oscar finished speaking that a loud noise interrupted…

*Ding-Dong - ding-dong…* The chimes of Big Ben started to play their song, just like they do at the beginning of every hour.

"It's Big Ben's song!" Jaiklin smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is." Jack looked up towards where the sound of the chimes were coming from. "It must be midnight…"

And then… The bells of Big Ben began to strike for the twelfth hour…

*DING~~!* One…

*DING~~!* Two…

"AAAHHH!" Tyler suddenly cried out!

"Tyler!" Louise panicked as she urgently took Tyler back off Oscar. "Tyler, what's the matter? What's wrong!"

"EMILY!" Tyler pointed to the Bellroom as he sobbed and screamed like the five-year-old that he was.

Jack was then the first to leap into action. "Righty-ho!" Jack quickly rounded up his Minions. "I hoped that I wasn't going to require your services, my dears. But it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way to the top!" Jack gave his orders in a cheery and enthusiastically brave tone. "Now, who's gonna save our dear little friend?"

The Minions all cheered in response to Jack's speech.

"But there's crabs up there!" Alice panicked.

"No match for us!" Said Jack. "Besides, with Sharkie on our side, none of them'll dare mess with us, unless the want to get chomped! Isn't that right, ya razor teethed goon?" He referred to Lenny.

"Err…" Lenny didn't really wanna give away the fact that he was a vegetarian…

But Oscar stepped in to help. "Psst, Lenny." He swam up to Lenny's ear. "As long as these pinchy fellas don't know you're a Veggie-Boy… You might not need to bite… you and bark instead… Get the picture?"

Lenny nodded. "Gotcha." Lenny whispered back. "Just don't ask me to eat anybody."

*DING~~!* Big Ben struck an eighth time.

"WHAAAAAAA~!" Tyler screamed again.

Louise, Alice and Angie panicked at Tyler's distress!

"So what's the plan!"

"We'll do the distracting!" Said Jack, referring to himself and the Minions. "Angel and Wrasse head for the Bellroom and Sharkie here can scare off any pinchy abominations who get in your path!"

"…Lenny…" Lenny grumbled under his breath at Jack, correcting him yet again.

"What about us?" Said Louise.

"You and Alice baby-sit the little one, savvy?"

They both nodded.

"Come on, you scurvy bilged rats!" Jack cried out like a pirate to the kids. "Let's go show those scurvy goons what we're made of! And I don't mean bones and a bunch of scales! Ah, ha-ha-ha!"

The Minions all cheered and followed their valiant leader up the stone stairway as they charged for the exit!

Angie and Oscar stayed with Lenny, hopefully those crabs would think twice before taking on a great white shark; Although they were completely unaware that he was a vegetarian.

And as for Louise and Alice and Tyler… Babysitting for a child like my little brother in the state he was in… well, that might be far more difficult than it seemed.


	26. Chapter 26: What Happened to Emily?

Chapter 26

What happened to Emily?

We charged up the stair way and practically swarmed out into the next room above us…

But the moment we did… Well, let's just say we didn't expect to see what we saw.

…

Hey everybody. I haven't told a chapter in a while. It's me. Angie!

Well, there we were, we knew what we had to do.

Jack and the Minions were going to fight the crabs, Alice and Louise were going to look after Tyler and me and Oscar were going to find Emily with Lenny to cover us.

Now, the moment we crashed through that door the ticking got an awful lot louder, that was because we were in the engine-room…

There we gears everywhere! HUGE gears and leavers and pipes and chains hunks of metal everywhere! And if you looked straight up you could see the light shining down and reflecting on the metal, making the incredibly tall room shimmer.

But that wasn't all we found in the room…

The place was crawling with crabs who were climbing on chains and leaping from gear to gear. And yes, they spotted us.

Jack leaped into action. "Go now!" He called to me and Oscar and Lenny.

Oscar grabbed hold of my fin and swam with me onto Lenny's back.

"Hold on tight, fellas!" Lenny then swam and hurried towards the top of the tower.

But that's when the crabs came swarming towards us.

"Oi! You lot!" Jack called out as he came to our rescue with the kids. "Looking for some _KICKS_?" Jack swiped his tail and knocked one of those goons flying! And it wasn't long until the kids joined in too! "I got this, savvy?" He called to us. "Go! Go! Go!

We went, went, went alright! Me and Oscar clung onto Lenny's dorsalfin as Lenny zoomed for the clock tower.

Jack covered our backs as we came to Emily's rescue.

But else where… Little Tyler was still shaking in Louise's fins.

"Emily…" He whispered as he trembled… "Emily…"

The lights in the engine-room dimmed and lightened up again, just like they did in the basement.

Louise tried her best to get Tyler to calm down. But the name Tyler kept repeating kept getting louder and louder until it was no longer a whisper.

"Emily… Emily…!"

The cries of Emily's name echoed through out the interior of Big Ben. But it wasn't just Tyler who was calling Emily's name.

"Emily!" I called out loud as we reached the door of the Bellroom with Jack guarding our back. The only thing in our way was a timber shaft.

"Hold on, guys. This might be a bumpy ride!" Lenny lowered his head, ready to charge through the door. "Raaaaaaar~!" *CRASH*

We crashed through the door and wood and dust flew everywhere.

"EJ!" Oscar called out as he jumped of Lenny's back and swam into the Bellroom.

As soon as the dust settled we saw her alright…

She was faced down on the ground… not moving… her head-fins drifting lifelessly in the water.

"Emily!" Lenny panicked and raced towards her. He scooped her up from the ground. "Emily, speak to me! Open your eyes! Say something!"

Emily then made the slightest little twitching in Lenny's fins.

"Emily!" Lenny cuddled her closely, but not too tightly.

I was desperate to make sure she was alright. "Lenny, turn her to me."

Lenny did as he was told as Emily started to open her eyes.

"Emily, are you alright? What happened?"

Emily managed to get the strength to say something.

"Where's Tyler?"

Little did any of us know… but Emily's question was echoing in Tyler's mind… It was as if Tyler could hear his sister from all the way down in the basement.

Tyler was still shaking and calling out his sister's name.

"Emily~!"

"Tyler!" Alice urged Ty to calm himself down and tell him what was going on. "What's happening? What are you doing?"

And that's when Tyler started to struggle free of Louise's grasp. "Emily!"

"Tyler! Wait!" Louise tried to keep hold of Tyler. "It's dangerous up there!"

But Tyler thrashed around and Louise couldn't keep hold of him! Tyler struggled free and raced up the staircase calling "Emily! Emily!" As he went.

The moment Tyler erupted into the engine-room, he was sighted by dozens of crab henchmen.

"Capitan! Capitan!" One of them yelled as he pointed at Tyler. "It's the little one! And the siblings!"

Louise and Alice immediately threw their fins around Tyler, protecting him as well as themselves from the henchmen…

And then, their Capitan emerged from the shadows. He then glared evilly at Tyler and his sisters…

"You!" He snapped. "You're the ones who started the revolution that ruined my business!" He stormed towards them! Louse, Alice and Tyler were no match for Capitan Claude who was several times their size!

He charged at them with his razor sharp claws armed and slicing together…

"Oi! Fish-face!" Called out a heroic voice from above them.

Jack dropped down from above and landed right in front of Capitan Claude. "Why don't ya pick on a scallywag your own size?" Jack was very confident as he pulled a poisonous spike from his dorsalfin and wheeled it like a sword. However, when he said 'a scallywag your own size' he was clearly over confident… The giant crab towering over him was pretty big… a _lot _bigger than Jack.

But Claude was in no mood to play games with this red and black, sword slashing lionfish, (who to me looked like a joker from a pack or cards).

Claude hammered down his left and biggest claw and tried to use his strength to bludgeon Jack out of his way, but Jack was too fast! He swung himself out of the way and blocked Claude's attack with his spike sword… I think it was safe to say that a fight had started.

And meanwhile while Jack was fighting with Claude and the Minions were fighting with the henchmen… Me, Oscar and Lenny were still with Emily and trying to make sense out of what happened. Emily tried to explain as she laid weakly in Lenny's fins.

"Where's Tyler?" She breathed out as she slightly panicked.

"He's fine!" Lenny reassured Emily. "He's with your sisters and Jack's looking out for them.

But Emily didn't look or sound so reassured. "Guy's you don't understand… Claude's gonna kill my family… But he couldn't kill me because I could heal up… and that's when… when…" Emily then suddenly remembered something… "I… I think something's happened to my powers…"

Suddenly, a creepy voice made us all jump as a shadow slithered out from the darkness of the room. "You're quite right, my dear."

"Yah!" Lenny almost dropped Emily when this barracuda made him jump.

Oscar immediately pushed himself in front of me to protect me. "Alright listen, man." Oscar glared at Bladen. "If you think you can mess with my buddies you've got another thing comin'!"

"Yeah!" Lenny joined in as he cuddled Emily close to protect her. "Why'd ya have to go and do this to Emily? What's she ever done to you!"

"I do not control what they do here. I only made a bargain with the Capitan." Bladen then looked over to Emily… But he seemed pretty sorrowful, almost ashamed at what he had done. He then swam straight past us and didn't make any attempt to hurt us. "My task is done with. The only thing left for me to do now is collect my payment." Bladen swam back down through the door and into the engine-room.

"Wait!" But Emily then thrashed about in Lenny's fins and struggled to get free and chase after Bladen. "Wait just a minute!"

Lenny had no choice but to let Emily go since she was so desperate to storm after Bladen. "What the blinking heck have you done to me!" Emily screamed out as she swam into the engine-room. Emily's scream echoed through out the whole room and reverberated off the stone walls and the metal instruments that made up the engine.

But Emily's scream also attracted unwanted attention from a certain crab.

Capitan Claude looked straight up at the little glassfish who had caused him so much trouble these last few days… And seeing Bladen swimming by with the ashamed look on his face, Claude assumed that Bladen had done his task and taken care of Emily's powers.

"Raw!" Claude suddenly rammed his claw straight into Jack, forcing him to struggle back. Claude then leaped up and swam straight for Emily.

"No!" Tyler suddenly grabbed hold of one of Claude's legs, frantically trying to help his sister.

"Insolent youth!" Claude swiped with his claw and kicked his legs, trying to get Tyler to let go.

"YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!" Emily charged straight for the Capitan, ready to take him on despite him being so much bigger than her.

"You!" Capitan Claude hissed at Emily. "Krytonagenic PEST!"

Emily swam straight for Claude and her little brother.

"Tyler let go!" Emily cried. "Swim back to Jack and our sisters! I've got this grumpy old deck hand!"

Tyler did just that, having faith in his sister.

Myself and Oscar were watching from above! I knew we had to do something, but I just didn't know what.

"Lenny!" I looked to Lenny. "You're bigger then them! You have to help Emily and Tyler!"

"But… but I can't eat anybody!" Lenny panicked. "I wanna help Emily to, but I can't snap my jaws at those guys!"

"Len, remember what I said!" Oscar encouraged him. "You don't have to bite! Just bark, man!"

"Bark? What am I? A dog fish?"

"Just growl! And be scary! If those guys have any brains in their armoured heads, they wouldn't DARE take on a great white, Len! They don't know you're a veggie boy!"

Lenny watched as Jack guarded Louise, Alice and Tyler from Capitan Claude who was already on his way back down towards them. "Alright… Alright…" Lenny took some deep breaths of water and breathed out through his gills. "Alright… scary face… scary face… Here I come, Emily! RAWW~!" Lenny dived over the edge of the door and dived down towards where Claude was fighting with Jack again. "You leave my friends alone, you big, ugly…"

But then… Somebody rose up in front of Lenny and blocked his path… Bladen.

"I'm sorry young man. But I cannot allow you to disrupt the Capitan's plans any further." Bladen boldly stoop up to this great white. "Without the Capitan's victory, I will lose my funding… and I'm not about to let anybody get in my way, not even a _great white shark_." Bladen glared into Lenny's green eyes and spooked him a little.

Lenny somehow didn't look so scary anymore…

And at that time, Capitan Claude was fighting Jack off! He was overpowering him!

"No!" Emily screamed out! "Leave him alone!" Emily grabbed hold of the Claude's claw and tried her best to fight him off… but Capitan Claude simply swung his claw round and knocked Emily flying into the far wall… I heard Emily's skull go whack as she hit the stone.

"Emily!" Tyler couldn't restrain himself from rushing to his injured sister.

"I'm alright…" She tried to push Tyler away as she reached behind her head. "Nobody can hurt me, remember?" But when Emily reached to the back of her head, she suddenly felt pain. "Ah! Blinking heck, what's that?" Emily brought her fin back in front of her eyes… there was blood on her fin… Emily looked at her own blood in horror… "I'm bleeding…" Her eyes widened. "I'm bleeding… I'm bleeding! How can I be bleeding? AH! It hurts too!"

Tyler took a quick look behind Emily's head… "It's not going away!" He looked like he was starting to cry. "It's not going away!"

It was then that Emily realized what had happened… the noise that the bells made when Big Ben struck midnight somehow made her powers completely vanish… She was practically _normal_…! For the first time in Emily's life, she was _vulnerable_!

"Tyler." Emily said weakly. "I feel dizzy."

"Keep your head up, Emily! Just keep still and keep your head up!"

I watched from the top of the engine-room at all the chaos that was happening…

The Minions were fighting with the crabs…

Lenny was trying to avoid a fight with a barracuda…

Jack was fighting with Capitan Claude and trying to protect Emily's sisters…

Tyler was with Emily who was hurt pretty bad and, for the first time in her life, wasn't healing up!…

And as for me… I suddenly felt something in my tummy… It felt like a little kick… and it _hurt_!

"Oscar…" I started to panic.

"Yeah! I know, Ang!" Oscar looked out at the fight scene. "I'm thinkin'!"

"Oscar…!" I started to sound more urgent.

"What, Ang? What's up?"

"Oscar! I think the baby's coming!"


	27. Chapter 27: Something Unexpected

Chapter 27

Something Unexpected

"Oscar!" I heard Angie scream out from above us all! "I think the baby's coming!"

"What! _NOW_?"

"No! Next week(!) OF COURSE NOW!"

…

It's me, Tyler narrating this one…

And I was so worried about everything and everyone!

The Minion's were doing fine! But Jack was struggling to fight off Jack and Emily was hurt bad and now Angie was starting to go into labour! (I maybe only five, but I'm clever enough to know what that means).

Oscar started to go crazy with panic. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Just stay here! Keep breathing! I'm gonna try to find away outa here!"

Angie started to crunch up as she placed her fins on her tummy. "Uh! Uh! Uuuhhh! Ah! Oscar! Help!"

"Hold on, Ang!" Oscar started to scoop up Angie from the floor. "I'm gonna get you outa here!"

"But… But… But how are we gonna… gonna get thought THEM!" Angie screamed out and pointed to the fight scene.

"Don't worry, Miss!" Chloe cried out from fighting. Chloe the anglerfish was actually leading most of the fight, she was pretty strong and her teeth were pretty sharp!

Chloe quickly snapped one of the crabs and then soared up to Angie and Oscar.

"What'ch out, Ang!" Oscar protected his wife. "It's an anglerfish!"

But this particular anglerfish Angie knew. "C… Chloe!" Angie's face light up a little.

"Hey, I'm on your side, remember?" Chloe hissed a little at Oscar.

"Ok! Ok!" Oscar was still panicking like crazy. "Just help us get outa here, man!"

"This way!" Chloe encouraged Oscar to swim while carrying Angie. "And I'm a GIRL!"

"I know that!"

"Will you two shut up? I don't need a headache on top of this!" Angie screamed in pain and frustration.

Chloe lead Angie and Oscar out of the engine-room through the roof, but on their way out they got attacked by crabs! But those crabs were no match for and anglerfish like Chloe! She's one heck of a fighter with that anglerfish aggression!

Angie and Oscar were well on their way to escaping, but Jack was still trying to defend Louise and Alice!

"Kids!" Jack cried out as he fought with Capitan Claude. "You're gotta get the girls outa here!"

Jack gave the orders and some of the predators of the Minions abandoned the fight and went to help Jack.

"Sharkie!" Jack called out to Lenny who was still being intimidated by Bladen. "You having a nice staring competition, are ya mate(!)" Jack yelled out frustrated and sarcastically. "Hurry up and eat the blighter and help my Minions!"

But Lenny couldn't for reasons that weren't obvious to Jack or Bladen or the crabs. "I can't…" And that's when Lenny's panic reached it's limit. "I'M A VEGETARIAN!"

And at that moment… quiet broke out in the room.

The crabs paused their pinching and turned their heads at Lenny… Bladen looked rather puzzled too… Even Jack and the Capitan paused to look at Lenny…

Lenny looked a little modest to say the least.

"Err… eh heh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I bet ya never would'a guessed that." He laughed nervously.

But suddenly, in the midst of the silence…

*SMACK*!

Capitan Claude thwacked Jack in the face in the midst of the distraction.

"Jack!" - "Jack!" - "Jack!" - "Jack!" All the kids panicked and swam to his rescue, fighting off crabs as they went!

Jack picked himself up in no time though, with the help if some of his Minions.

The distraction of Jack's thwack on the head was enough to let Louse and Alice escape in the background with two of the kids.

"What about Emily? And Tyler?" Louise urgently reminded the kids that me and Emily needed rescuing too.

"We'll get them too!" Said Jaiklin. "But right now might be the only time to get _you_ out! So move!"

My sisters did as they were told… But there was still me and Emily left… And Emily was starting to fall asleep.

"Emily! Stay awake!" I shook her by the shoulders. "Emily!"

"Emily!" Lenny also noticed that Emily was starting to go all dozy. "Hang on, little girl. I'm coming!"

"Grawl~!" Bladen shot in front of Lenny and growled in his face. "I shall have my funding… I have NOT harmed one of my own kind for NOTHING!"

"What are you talking about?" Lenny thought that if he couldn't bark or bate like a shark, then maybe he could negotiate like the peacekeeper that he was. "Please, mister. Just look at her!" Lenny pointed over to Emily. "Why are you helping this pinchy captain? Can't you see that it's wrong!"

"You wouldn't understand! And this isn't the time nor place for me to even attempt to explain it to you!"

"But you can't do this to somebody! And what do you mean by: one of your own kind? You're talking about Emily, right?"

"Enough!" Bladen snapped at Lenny, forcing him to back up.

"Yah…!"

I watched as Bladen snapped at Lenny, forcing Lenny to back up and stopping him from helping me and Emily.

But that wasn't the only problem…

The Minions were now out numbered and Jack was struggling to keep up the fight it the angry the Capitan Claude.

Jack was clearly being beaten, and then with one mighty blow… Capitan Claude seized him by the neck with his claw.

"Jack!" The kids all cried!

Claude threw Jack and launched him across the engine-room.

I watched as Jack practically collapsed against the gears. Some of the kids tried to swim to his aid, but they were still fighting the crabs of Capitan Claude's crew…

And then… With no more distractions… Capitan Claude then looked in our direction…

"Ah!" I screamed out in fear and hugged my sister tightly. "NO!"

"Alone… at last~!" He grinned at the two of us.

"Ahh!" I screamed again as Capitan Claude began to approach us both with his sharp claws scraping in his grasp. "Don't hurt my sister!" I screamed out! "Don't hurt my family!"

But no matter how much I screamed… the Capitan just continued to slowly swim towards us, taking his time as if he knew that there was nothing left to stop him.

"No!" I screamed

"Tyler!" Lenny called out to me. "You can swim away! I'll save Emily!"

"No! I'm not leaving Emily! I not leaving EMILY! WHAAAAH!" I cried out loud and hard!

And then, the moment I started crying, the lights in the room went all funny again.

Some of the people in the room got distracted by the lights and the power changing in the room.

"Yikes!" Lenny yelled out and covered his head!

"What the blazes is goin' on?" Jack shrieked as he stumbled to get up from his previous blow.

But Capitan Claude wasn't scared. He'd seen this all before from the last time it happened. He just continued to walk towards us until he came close enough to snatch hold of Emily!

I screamed again and tried to push Capitan Claude away from my sister, but I was pathetic compared to how big the Capitan was.

"All in good time, my little one!" He said as he lifted my half-conscious sister off the floor and pushed me back down. "But it's your sister who has been the greatest troublemaker, meddling in my affairs!" He then held Emily up to his face and talked to her. "You… You and your dear siblings started this revolution! The revolution that destroyed my business, closed down my factories and freed my imprisoned _labourers_! And you! You in particular! With your invincibility you became the greatest nuisance of them all!" Capitan yelled in Emily's face as Emily slightly struggled though her weakness to get free. But it was hopeless.

The expression in Claude's face then changed from glaring to leering… he then continued as he swam away from me and then held Emily above the sharp moving gears. "But, what goes around comes around…!"

"NO!" I helplessly screamed out at the Capitan. The lights flickered again on my scream.

Bladen was just as puzzled as the rest of us as to why the power in the room was changing… He kept looking all around the room for a reason why the power could be going funny.

Lenny noticed that Bladen was distracted and leaped at the chance to get past him at last!

Lenny was still unnoticed by Bladen as he quickly came to my rescue. But I didn't want Lenny to save me… I wanted him to save Emily!

"It's ok, Ty!" Lenny gathered me up in his fins. "I've gotcha! I'm gonna get cha outa here!"

"No!" I cried and sobbed. "Save Emily!"

Lenny looked worryingly over at the giant crab who was holding Emily over the gears and threatening to shred her up! I knew that Lenny feared for Emily's life just like me, but he couldn't take on a giant crab! No so long as he was a vegetarian! Not so long as he didn't have the courage to kill or hurt anybody.

"Err…" Lenny thought quickly. "Hey!" He shouted at Capitan Claude. "You let her go if you know what's good for ya!"

But Lenny's vegetarian secret was out, and the Capitan didn't see this great white softy as a threat.

And then… Capitan Claude lowered Emily onto the sharp gears… and her tailfin got caught in the gears!

I couldn't take it anymore! I just had to do something!

I could feel something building up inside me as I stared at Emily's pain and at the moving gears…

I held out my fin towards the giant moving cogs…

And then… I felt something burning in my head… Something inside me wanting to get out…

I continued to stare in horror… I couldn't take it anymore…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~!"…

My scream echoed through out the room…

And suddenly, the gears stopped!

There was this *CLING* as the gears stopped moving!

I stared carefully… thinking very carefully… I then tried to use this feeling inside my head to try and make the gears go backwards!

The gears then moved in reverse… Just as I wanted them to… As the gears moved backwards Emily's tailfin was realised again!

Claude just floated there in shock! He couldn't figure out what made the gears suddenly move back all on their own!

He held Emily a side of the cogs as he stared, baffled at what had happened…

But as for Bladen…

Bladen looked like he'd actually made some sense out of everything that was going on… He was staring at _me_… As if he knew that I was the one who made the gears move!

I think Lenny realized that it was me too! He was just holding me at fin's distance and glancing back and forth from me and the gears. His mouth was as wide open as his eyes!

But that wasn't the end of my strange power…

I used my powers to lift up one of the little broken gears from the floor… In everybody's eyes, it was moving on its own! Even Capitan Claude, as superstitious as he was, was convinced that something ghostly was going on.

The kids and the crabs had stopped fighting and all of them were now watching the floating gear carefully as it moved around on its own. Even Jack was watching from the floor as he laid there wounded.

And Bladen… he knew that it was me who was making the little gear move. But it seemed like he had also seen something in me than nobody else could see.

I then made the gear move to the wall… And used it to scratch the stone, making a line in the wall.

I remembered how superstitious Capitan Claude was, and I remembered him saying something about somebody named Kassidy… and a ghost…!

I then scratched the wall with the sharp gear again, making more lines in the stone.

Claude watched in horror as the gear appeared to be moving on it's own…

But it wasn't moving on it's own, and it certainly wasn't a ghost drawing with it. It was me!

I drew an upside-down cross on the wall.. And above it, I started to write a name…

The children watched as then began to read what the ghostly gear was writing…

"Kay…" Some of them read the first letter. "Kay… Ay… Kah…si…dee… Kassidy!" The children continued to read as I continued to write. "'This… is… my… turf! Get… out! Or… I… will… get… you! Just… as… you… got… ME!'."

Capitan Claude dropped Emily in his horror and shock.

He too had read the words on the wall… and suddenly, he looked like he's seen a ghost.

"No…" He gasped out. He then spoke as he gasped and whispered to himself. "You're not getting me…" Capitan Claude started to swim back.

I noticed Jack in the background as he struggled over to Emily to see if she was alright.

Capitan Claude then stopped whispering and talked louder. "You may have had my colleagues… But you shall not have me!" Claude yelled at the drawing and writing on the wall.

I then used the power burning in my head to move something else in the room! I rattled the chains… I made the gears clank and bang together… and I picked up anything I could from the floor and used it to attack the Capitan! I had to spook him! I had to get him to swim away!

But luckily for me, he was starting to look REALLY scared.

He panicked and tried to swim away from all the flying objects that were attacking him!

The kids watched in amazement! The crabs watched in horror! I decided to scare the crew too!

The whole room was now haunted by flying objects that pelted at the crabs and their Capitan.

The children read the threat that was written on the wall again.

"'This… is… my… turf!" The words echoed and horrified the Capitan. "Get… out! Or… I… will… get… you! Just… as… you… got… ME!'."

"ALL HANDS!" Capitan screamed out to his crew! "ALL HANDS! ABANDON SHIP!" (I don't know why he said abandon ship. We were inside Big Ben).

The crabs all scattered and followed their Capitan as Claude sped out of the door in the roof! You could hear their claws rapidly tapping the edge of the door as they fled in terror. *Thud-d-d-d-d-d-d*!

… After only a few seconds… the whole room was quiet… The fight was over. The bad guys were gone!

Well… the bad guys were gone all but one…

Bladen the barracuda was still there, and still staring at me in shock… But he wasn't just staring, he was _smiling_!

"Good god~!" He breathed out.

Bladen started swimming towards me.

Lenny cuddled me tightly, protecting me. "Hey!" He growled at Bladen. "Don't you come any closer! I'll bite if I have to! Honestly I will!"

But Bladen didn't look like he was about to hurt me or Lenny… He looked amazed at me and what I had just done…

"I don't believe it." He gasped. "_Type 3_?"


	28. Chapter 28: Type 3

Chapter 28

Type 3

I couldn't believe it… I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. This little boy… this small, seemingly insignificant little glassfish had Krytonism type _3_?

…

Greetings readers. This shall be the only chapter narrated be me, Doctor Charles Bladen.

As you know by now, I am a barracuda with a particular knowledge of Krytonism… a gift that Miss Emily Jason possesses… And so it seems, so does her five-year-old brother Tyler Jason.

I was immediately keen to inspect this gifted little boy, but he had allies who still saw me as a threat.

The vegetarian great white shark clearly showed his protection over the little glassfish.

"Don't come any closer!" He embowered the youngling closely. "I AM a shark! I'll bite if I have to! I swear I will!"

I didn't think that this gentle giant was about to attack me, even thought I was still considered a threat. However, I continued to stare curiously at the little glassfish.

Young Tyler was gasping water through his gills and trembling terribly. The enormity of his agitation was concerning me, although I knew that I wasn't going to be able to reach young Tyler until I had proved myself not to be a threat…

But how could I do that?

I had made a deal with the Capitan. I cancelled out Miss Emily Jason's Krytonism in return for funding for my Krytonagenic research…

…For what did I need that funding if I had found a child with type 3? I knew this young boy would be of use to me… And on top of that, if he really did have Krytonism type 3, then little did he know that desperately need my help.

"Emily!" The red and black Lionfish was still tending to Miss Jason. "Emily, say something."

At that moment as I saw Emily lain on the ground struggling to move, I felt a sudden guilt about my actions…

I had dedicated my life to helping creatures with Krytonism and now I had purposely landed one of these creatures in jeopardy!

I could contain myself no longer.

I swam over to the crowd of children where in the middle laid Emily in the fins of Jack the Lionfish.

"Oi!" He pulled out a spike from his dorsalfin and threatened my presents by stabbing it in my direction. "Just you watch it, mate!" Jack glared at me.

I had to say something to calm the heat that was building between me and the would-be heroes.

"Please, let me see her." I attempted to clear my enemy status. "I caused her illness. Please let me see if I can help her. It maybe hard for you to believe, but I am just as concerned as you are about her health."

"Oi, mate!" The lionfish refused to co-operate. "The day I take health advice from a bloke who tried to bite my tail off is the day I know I'm officially sober!"

I could already see that earning their trust was virtually hopeless. But I could not give up on the injured one… after all, her and her brother were both Krytonagenic and I saw it as my responsibility to assist the both of them.

"Mr Bladen?" Young Tyler spoke out from behind me.

I gladly turned round to his attention. "Yes, young Tyler." I smiled slightly to try and show that I meant no hostility.

"Why did you help those crabs hurt my sister?" He asked a question that even I myself wasn't certain of the answer.

I sighed deeply and assumed that the best thing to do was to come clean and reveal my part in this operation.

"The Capitan offered me funding." I began to explain to them all. "If I could demonstrate a way to temporarily cancel Miss Emily Jason's Krytonagenic abilities, then in return the Capitan offered to fund my research for a further four years."

"And what research be that?" Jack frowned as he questions my statement.

"Krytonism." I replied strongly. "I research Krytonism."

But my statements only confused all but Emily and Tyler, especially the great white.

"_Kryton-a-what-ie_?" The great white gave me the most puzzled look imaginable.

"It's what Emily has, isn't it?" Tyler, despite his young age, seemed to understand every word that left my lips.

"Yes, that is correct." I nodded and smiled politely.

"And it's what I have too, isn't it?" He added.

I nodded again…

Tyler then turned to the great white shark who held him in his grasp. "Lenny, let me go." He spoke calmly.

"Let you go?" The shark named Lenny sounded slightly outraged at such an idea. "But he kidnapped you! He tried to hurt you! He helped that giant pinchy-thing to try to _kill_ _Emily_!"

"But Mr Bladen didn't enjoy a moment!" Tyler was absolutely correct. "Jack." He called over to the lionfish pirate. "Let Mr Bladen help Emily!" Tyler begged of Jack. "You've got to! You've got to let him help my sister! He's the only one who can!"

And then, there came a voice from the injured glassfish who laid in Jack's fins.

"Let him help me…" Emily whispered through her weakness as she started to come round. "Jack, trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust!" Jack objected.

Emily then started to push away from her protector. "Jack, I'm bleeding here! I'm in pain and I'm telling ya, I'm absolutely sick and tired of it! For goodness sake, let the good doctor help me!"

Jack took one last glare at me… before loosening his grip on Miss Emily Jason. He then nodded at me, keeping his frown as I dared myself to approach.

I then lowered my body in Emily's direction and I inspected the wound on the back of her head. I took note of the minute amount of blood emerging from the wound.

Emily spoke to me as I came to her aid. "Will… Will I get my powers back?" She questioned me.

To which I replied: "Definitely."

"You sure?" Lenny swam eagerly towards me upon hearing my certain answer. He still held Tyler Jason secure in his pectoral fins.

I repeated my answer and this time gave a further explanation. "Definitely. I've experimented on myself with these cancellation techniques. My powers always return, and so will yours."

But the great white was puzzled even further by my statements. "Wait-wait-wait… What do you mean: _your_ powers?"

I decided to briefly explain to these would-be allies. "You're Technicoloured-Glassfish friend here is not as unique as you once assumed. She has Krytonism, and she is not alone." I began. "Krytonism is an extremely rare condition and one that is kept hidden from public knowledge. There are three types of Krytonism and Miss Jason here has Type 2, the same as myself."

Jack, Lenny and even the Minions became intrigued by my explanation and my story. They all remained quiet while I explained myself.

"And as for young Tyler…" I finished my inspection of Emily's wounds as I looked round to the little boy who was now featured in my statements. "Just these past few moments I have discovered that young Tyler here has the rarest and potently the most powerful type of Krytonism there is… Type 3."

Miss Jason decided to enquire as to what that meant for her little brother. "And what's Krytonism Type 3?"

I rose up from tending to Emily's needs and took a look around the engine-room. I dismissed Emily's question for the moment.

"I suggest we move." I recommended. "I don't like the idea of those abominable crustaceans returning anytime soon and discovering that we're still in here."

"But what about Tyler?" Emily urgently and rather aggressively repeated he question. "Answer my question! What's wrong with Tyler?"

"I promise I'll explain everything on the way. But right now we have to move. Please heed my word, it's for your own safely."

Surprisingly, despite my earlier appearance as a villain in this conflict, my would-be allies showed their first signs of trust as they willingly rose up and made their way with me out of the engine-room of Big Ben.

Thought I was almost certain that that superstitious captain would not return, I had further concerning issues about the four siblings that Capitan Claude had set out to murder. In particular Emily and Tyler… As I would explain to them the nature of their powers, they were about to learn just how much jeopardy their Krytonagenic abilities could land them in.


	29. Chapter 29: So Beautiful!

Chapter 29

"…So Beautiful~!"

I couldn't believe it…

I just couldn't believe it…

My baby… there it was…

Oh my gosh~!

…

Hi, it's Angie here. And guess what? I'm a mommy! And Oscar's a daddy! I'm in tears just thinking about it~!

Well, Chloe the anglerfish escorted us out of Big Ben and straight to St Marry's hospital in London Reef. Oscar carried me the whole way, ain't that sweet?

Well, we got there petty quick, and the moment the hospital staff saw me the way I was the asked no questions and before I knew it was being wheeled into the Labour ward with Oscar panicking by be side.

I can't remember that much because of how much pain I was in, but I remember doing a lot of funny breathing.

"Hee-hoo, hee-hoo, hee-hoo…" Now I think of it I must have sounded like an idiot making funny noised like that. But what can I say? It hurt, to say the least.

And the next thing I knew, I was being told to push, but I seemed to be able to do was scream I frustration! "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" I screamed at Oscar. I didn't meant to sound so rude, but his frantic panicking was just making me even more frustrated. Besides, _what does HE know about giving birth to babies_?

And then I just remember feeling this sudden whoosh of pain and then screaming at the top of my gills…

…and suddenly…

…everything was all over~!

I opened my eyes and I heard this crying~!

And then I heard Oscar's overjoyed voice. "Oh, Angie…" He said. "It's a little baby, Angie~!"

"Yeah, _I thought it might have been a BABY I'd just given birth to_(!) But considering my pain, it could have been the _Titanic_(!)" I was still in a little bit of pain… but all that seemed to disappear when Oscar turned round to me with what first looked like this bundle of rags…

…But then… I saw this little face peeking out from cloth… and these little fins curling around and trying to cling onto daddy…

"It's a little baby, Ang~!" Oscar repeated. I could swear that he was crying, just a little, but I'm sure he was crying.

I eagerly held out my fins… "A baby~! My baby~!" I started to cry myself. "_Our_ baby~!"

Oscar passed my this little baby wrasse to cuddle in my fins. I cried as my tears faded into the water. "Hello my cute, sweet little baby…" As I admired my beautiful new born baby, I suddenly thought of something.

"Is he a he? Or is she a she?" I asked the midwife.

She looked up from her charts and nodded to me. "It's a boy."

I looked back to my baby boy and just admired him.

"It's a little boy, Ang~!" Oscar wrapped his fins around me and the baby. "It's a little micro dude~!"

I just could stop myself from crying…

"Ang? You alright? You're crying!"

My lip just trembled as I spoke… "He's just so beautiful~!" I felt like I was caught in a moment that I never wanted to escape from…

Until the midwife interrupted our moment… "Have we thought of a name yet?"

"Oh yes!" I smiled and looked up at Oscar.

"A name?" He looked a little surprised. "You've actually chosen a name?"

I smiled up at my husband. "Do you like the name Jay?" I asked. "Short for Jaiklin?"

Oscar smiled back, still trying to stop his crying. "Sure." His lips wobbled.

I nodded to the midwife. "Jay."

She nodded back before signing the charts and swimming off to leave us in peace with my new baby boy.

I then heard my baby crying again.

"Oh, sweetie~!" I cuddled him close to me cheek. "Oh, sweetie… Shh~." I hushed him.

"I just can't believe it~!" Oscar sighed out. "I'm a dad." He then took hold of little Jay's little left fin. "You hear that, little dude? I'm your daddy."

"And I'm you mommy~!" Ok, when I said that I then sobbed out in joy. "Oh, Oscar~! I'm a mommy!"

I just couldn't keep my eyes off him… My little baby Jay~!

He was a wrasse like his daddy.

He had a dark blue face.

Black and blue tail fin.

He had a black dorsalfin with a streak of pink going along the top.

He had blue pectoral fins with yellow and pink at the end.

And he had the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable~!

He was just so beautiful…

And he was my baby…

_Our_ baby~!


	30. Chapter 30: We Cannot Stay

Chapter 30

We Cannot Stay

So, Angie's baby came into the world safe and sound after all. A bouncing, baby boy named Jay. Ain't that cute?

…

Hey up. Emily here, it's about time I got to tell another part of this story. I haven't narrated a chapter since Bladen told me all the secrets about Krytonism.

I might as well mention that back in the fight when I was half conscious, that gear actually shredded up my tail pretty bad. The tear in my tailfin is worse now than it was before, but don't worry, I can still swim just fine.

But, anyway. Here I am, and with Tyler safe and sound again as well as the rest of my family, it was time for Lenny, Angie, Oscar and little baby Jay to go home…

But as it turns out… that wasn't going to be the end of the list of passengers on the next cruse to Reef City. You see, there was a problem with me and Tyler, as Charles Bladen was about to explain.

"I'm afraid there are issues with the little one, as well as his sister Emily." Charles began to elucidate to me and my family: Me, Tyler, Louise and Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the issues already." I was actually tired of hearing Bladen's brainy explanations. "We have Krytonism and Tyler needs to be careful about what he does or thinks from now on."

"That's not quite the whole story, I regret to inform you." Said Bladen.

"So, what do we have now? _Fish-flu_(?)" I said sarcastically in my annoyance

"Emily, don't be so rude!" Said Louise. "What Doctor Charles is telling us must be important."

"Emily, you must head what I say! All of you must. Even you, Tyler. Especially you."

Alright. A lot of strange things had been going on so I thought that maybe I should listen to Bladen. He IS only trying to help me and my little brother.

He waited a while to speak this time, almost as if he didn't really wanna say what he was about to say…

"I'm afraid… that… Tyler and Emily… can no longer stay in the Twilight Zone."

Ok, that got my attention~!

What Doctor Bladen had just said made my eyes widen. I wanted to say something but I was practically _speechless_! Luckily, Louise was just about to speak for me.

"_Leave_!" She outraged (in a polite way). "You surely cannot be serious! Why on earth would my two youngest siblings have to suddenly leave the place they've called home their entire life?"

Doctor Charles Bladen was just about to explain that the events that had taken place these past few days may land me and Tyler in jeopardy.

"I'm afraid that Krytonism is as little know about as it is understood. Very few people in the world know it exists and those who do are usually bad people, just like Capitan Claude." Bladen continued as we all listened very carefully. "Think of it this example: If somebody sinister found out about Tyler's ability to move objects and alter the power in a building, that somebody might be tempted to use Tyler's abilities for their own selfish gain. They may force Tyler, or Emily to use their powers for something sinister and may land Emily and Tyler or anybody who knows them in jeopardy." Bladen then ended his explanation with a term about Krytonism that Bladen has always gone by. "Krytonism doesn't make a person more powerful, instead it makes a person more _vulnerable_."

This was so scary and it was a lot to take in.

"But why does that mean that they have to leave?" Alice still didn't understand, and neither did I to be honest. But Tyler surprisingly understood everything.

"It's because there's people here who know us and who know that we have Krytonism. We have to leave in case we expose our identities further and the wrong person finds out that we have powers." Tyler shocked us all! He understood and translated everything so that we could understand.

That's when I finally managed to open my mouth and let all my rage burst out.

"NOOOOOO~!" I screamed. "This is my HOME! I'm not LEAVING!" I yelled and screamed in Bladen's face. "You can't just tell me all of a sudden that I have this Kryton-a-what's-it and exile me out of my own ocean! I've got the right to stay in here, where I LIVE!"

"Emily wait, calm down." Louise tried to calm my temper. "Maybe if we just listen to Doctor Bladen."

"Yeah, Emily. Don't you think that Charles might be telling you this for your own good?" Said Alice.

I was outraged! I was angry at the very idea that my sisters could suggest such a thing! "You back stabbers! You traitors! You…"

"Emily!" Tyler screamed out over me. "Stop it. This isn't going to help anything." Tyler looked at me with those sad little eyes, he easily got my attention. "Listen to me, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Doctor Charles is right. You don't want me to get kidnapped again, do you?"

Hmm… Well, I certainly DIDN'T want Tyler to get kidnapped again. I cared about him too much to let anything happen to him.

Tyler looked like he was about to cry again. "You do love me and care about me, don't you Emily?"

"Oh, Tyler!" I held my fins out for him. "Of course I care about you!" I was almost crying myself as he swam into my fins and hugged me. "I've just been searching the entire Twilight Zone trying to find you!"

Tyler then continued as he cuddled me. "Then keep me safe and leave the Twilight Zone with me."

"Tyler is absolutely right, Emily." Bladen agreed. "It's too dangerous for either of you to stay here. Surely you don't want a repeat of yesterday's events."

No, I certainly did not! I came too close to losing Tyler only a day ago and I didn't wanna get that close to losing him again.

"But…" I stuttered. "But where are we supposed to go? You can't just exile and send us out on the streets in the middle of nowhere!"

"No, certainly not." Said Bladen. "We'll find somewhere, don't you worry. And you won't be alone. I'll come with you and make sure you are both protected, especially Tyler."

"But were _are_ we going to go, Doctor Bladen?" Tyler asked persistently.

Where were we going to go? That was a good question.


	31. Chapter 31: Plans for the Near Future

Chapter 31

Plans for the Near Future

Hey, guys. It's Lenny.

You know I'm so glad I've finally been able to read a chapter since I haven't read one for you in a while.

Well, I guess I should continue this story and tell you about the day that we had to leave.

That morning when everybody got out of the Twilight Zone and back into the light the first thing I needed to do what to phone my little baby-Kates… my wife.

The phone tone rang in my ear after I dialled the number on the hospital phone. You see, we were just waiting for Angie and Oscar to be released from hospital with their new born baby, (which I couldn't wait to see)~!

*Beep* Went the phone.

*Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep* "_Lenny_?"

"Kate?"

"_Lenny_!"

"Kate! It's so nice to hear from you again! I've missed you so much, my little baby-Kates." I cooed over my wife thought the phone.

"Lenny, where have you been?"

"Where have I been? I've been with Angie and Oscar to the Twilight Zone to see if Emily was alright. I told you that before we left!"

"Uh! I know that… But where have you been since you left? We haven't heard from you or the others in days!"

"Oh, Baby-Kates, I know, I know. It's just that there's no phones in the Twilight Zone and we kinda ran into a little trouble. It's a long story… But I'm out now! I'm safe! I'm here! And how about you? How are the kids? Have they been behaving themselves?"

Kate still seemed a little conserved during the whole conversation, but she eventually calmed down to tell me that Sebastian and Sheldon had been their usual selves, squabbling with each other.

Oh! And I also told Kate about Oscar and Angie's little baby. Daww! He was so cute when I first saw him! His eyes were closed and he was all bundled up in Angie's fins~!

The whole 'new baby' thing reminded me of when my kids were born. I was glad that Angie didn't _twins_ like Kate did! Boy, that would have been double trouble! Quadruple trouble if you count my kids too!

But Angie and Oscar had just one kid, a bouncing baby boy called Jay~!

Emily was excited to see Jay too. She said that he reminded her of when Tyler was born.

"Oww… He looks just like his daddy." Emily cooed and awed as she cuddled hold of her little brother.

"Yeah, he sure does." Said Oscar, taking Jay from Angie and snuggling him. "Who's a hansom young wrasse like his daddy, eh?"

Angie burst out giggling! We all did… Apart from Emily.

Angie noticed first that something seemed wrong with her. "Emily? Is something bothering you?" She asked. "Is it about this Krytonism thing?"

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. "Lenny, Angie, Oscar… Is there room on that shuttle for three more fish?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room." I said "Why?"

"Because me, Tyler and Charlie Bladen are coming with you."

My eyes widened! "Whaa?"

"EJ! You mean you're coming back to Reef City?" Oscar stared wide eyed.

Emily nodded.

"This is so awesome, man… EJ's coming back to the _South_ _Side_~!" Oscar carried on cheering and lifting baby Jay in the air and smiling at his son.

Really? Emily was coming back with us? And her little brother and Bladen too? My face just light up. "Emily's coming back with us!" I picked her up and cuddled her onto my nose, and I tried to be as gentle as I could.

Angie grinned cheerful grin at Emily. "Emily, this is great…" But then that grin started to shrink. "But… something's not so great about it, isn't there?"

I put Emily down as she reached out for her little brother. Tyler took over for his sister.

"Bladen says that because me and Emily had Krytonism we have to leave the Twilight Zone… That's because nearly everybody in the Twilight Zone knows who we are and that we have strange powers. Bladen says that it's dangerous for people to know that we have powers and it's safer to go and live somewhere else."

"_Live_?" Oscar almost dropped baby Jay. "You're both gonna come and _live_ in Reef City?"

Emily nodded. Tyler was a little more cheerful. "Yes, that's correct."

"You know, I really wanna cheer about this right about now." I said as my smile started to die down a little. "But something's telling me that this is _not_ what you wanted to hear."

"No." Emily shook her head. "It's not. I don't want to leave my home~! Not this time! Grrgh! Why me? Why did I have to have Kryton-a-rubbish?"

Tyler cuddled hold of Emily as she started to cry. "Emily, it's alright. We'll be alright. I'm actually looking forward to going to Reef City and seeing the place that turned you into such a good person. And all the people who turned you into such a good person! I'm sure that Angie and Oscar and Lenny will look after you, and all your other friends at Reef City."

Emily sighed and tried to stop herself from sobbing. "But… but what about our family?"

"I'm you're family, Emily." Tyler smiled with this adorable look in his eye. "And I'm not going to be left behind, I'm going to say with you the whole time. I'm not going to leave you, Emily."

Emily sniffed and sighed. "And I'm not going to leave you, Tyler… I know, I know I have to go… But God help me at least I'll have you… Without Alice and Louise, you'll be the only family I have."

I thought that the two of them were so cute… "Daww… Come here you~!" I wrapped my fins around Emily, Tyler, Angie and Oscar as he was still holding baby Jay. I was very careful and very gentle since there was a newborn involved in this big hug.

"One, big, happy family~!" I cried as I hugged them all onto my nose. "Oh! Speaking of family, I think it's about time to be getting back to mine."

"Yeah, you're right, Lenny." Said Angie. "I think we should get Jay back to where he belongs."

"So, we're going home?" Oscar smiled that signature grin.

"Yup!" I cheered. "We're finally going home."

But our joy was kinda interrupted when Emily sighed sorrowfully…

"*sigh* Yeah, _YOU'RE_ going home…"


End file.
